In Darkness, Reborn
by Vertius
Summary: In the final battle against Yhwach, the still silver arrow fails and Ichigo is consumed. Yhwach, having claimed victory over the Soul Society expends his energy in an attempt to correct the 'Sin of the Gods,' though, in the end, he does more harm than good. Now, a hundred years later stirrings of a lost hero signals large changes for the world he was forced to leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I re-uploaded this story for a couple reasons. The first reason is that I've come a long way with the plot and because of that I had to make some changes to the first two chapters which you probably noticed if you remember what originally happened.**

 **The second reason is that it's been five months or so since my last update and I just wanted to start fresh. I have the first three chapters of this story done and will upload them every two weeks or so. I also have enough planned for at least another three chapters so expect a good amount of content.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I have pulled things from many different sources and so I won't list them all but just know that I don't own any of this! The characters and worlds depicted all belong to their respective authors!**

* * *

In Darkness, Reborn

\- Chapter 1 -

~ Soul Society

The ground trembled lightly beneath their feet as the black crescent arc of energy surged across the Shinigami City easily cutting through any of the destroyed Seireitei which was unfortunate enough to cross its path. So colossal the black moon fang was that it seemed to tear away all of the colour from the area around them leaving nothing but a bleak world full of hopelessness and despair.

As if synchronized both the young Shinigami and sole living Quincy rose an arm to cover their faces and shield their eyes in a poor attempt at preserving what little visibility they had left. Violent winds ripped across the ground picking up and carrying with them dust and debris of varying sizes and battering their already bruised bodies. Were they not beings of the supernatural than these winds surely would have already lifted them from their feet and sent them careening through the air for miles.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting the winds settled into a hurried breeze and the arc of energy slowly dissipated off in the distance allowing the colour to once again flow into the world around them. As the dust settled and their vision returned a look which could only be described as silent horror marred their faces and twisted in the depths of their eyes as they met gazes with the seemingly unharmed Quincy King who floated casually above the gargantuan ravine which was left in the wake of the Shinigami's attack.

Was is despair? He had felt that far too many times to count in his journey through the supernatural thus far, this was different. Hopelessness perhaps? He had felt true hopelessness on the roof of Las Noches when the black and green energies consumed the world around him and he was brought face to face with the embodiment of despair, again this was different. Acceptance? Yeah, that was a good way of putting it. A cold, grim sort of acceptance that it was all over, that his world was about to end.

They had put their trump card to the test and it had failed.

Still, despite the feelings which clawed at his heart he shifted on his feet and prepared to attack once more, the white and black blade of his true Tensa Zangetsu poised before him. He could see Ishida follow suit from the corner of his eye, his Heilig Bogen pulsing to life in his hands, an arrow already pulled back and ready to fire.

Despite their obvious movements, the Quincy King made no outward attempts at following suit, he seemed perfectly content to stay where he was. It may have been from arrogance, the belief that his power was so much greater than theirs that he no longer needed to act. Or perhaps it was because he no longer wished to fight, an idea that while unlikely sounding would be proven plausible by his next words.

"Such actions are unnecessary Ichigo, Uryuu, even a combined effort with Sosuke Aizen was proven meaningless before my power," he stated simply, pausing briefly to see how the duo would react to his words. When they stayed still and gave no indication that they were willing to stand down he simply sighed. "It saddens me deeply to watch my children struggle so, especially since your lives have already reached their ends."

Glaring towards the Quincy King the orange haired teen uttered a soft ' _tch_ ' under his breath. "So what if we've been unsuccessful so far?" he started, tone sharp and brimming with defiance, "You think I'll give up here just because out trump card failed? That I'll lay down and wallow in despair waiting for the end to take me? Get real." Pausing, his head fell slightly forward so that his bangs cast a dark shadow over his eyes and the white-knuckled grip he held on Zangetsu strained further. "And what of this despair? I know it all too well.. because up until now I've climbed up, kicked it in its teeth and surpassed it over and over again just to make it to this very moment!"

"Ah yes, ever the defiant one," Yhwach called back, tone somewhat like that of a parent scolding their child. "I am aware of how you've defied fate all this time, believe you me, Ichigo, for it was I who led you from the shadows. Through all of you battles, your triumphs and failures alike, it was me who led you through them, it was me who allowed you to shatter that which held you back, fate."

"But my will which allowed you to defy fate is no more, it cannot be, because after all these years finally I will succeed. A world without the fear of death, without lies and deceit, a world without imprisonment under the guise of protection will be born, and _I_ will be the one to bring us to this new world! It is _I_ who will now shatter fate, it is _I_ who with tear this world down so that it may be reborn once more and it is _I_ who will finally correct the Sin of the Gods! And it is you, Ichigo, you whom I have groomed since your birth that will be my instrument for bringing this world to an end!"

The implication that Yhwach had led him through life from his birth had seriously pissed him off. More so the idea that he would be used to end the world terrified him because it had already been shown once that through the Quincy blood flowing in his veins Yhwach could control him to some degree, as seen when he had forced Ichigo to land the finishing blow on the Soul King. Yet even still, when his mouth opened to speak on the words said by the Quincy King it wasn't on either of those subjects.

"The Sin of the Gods?" He repeated quietly, almost as if he was unsure of the words.

He felt like he'd heard that somewhere before, brief words from a broken conversation some of the Zero Division members were having that he probably wasn't supposed to hear. Brows scrunching in frustration he made a decision, it was about time he finally found out what the hell was going on.

Yhwach scoffed out a brief chuckle and simply shook his head in disbelief. "Why am I not surprised that those fools have once more left you in the dark? And you didn't even have the foresight to ask. Once again you charge in half-cocked with your sword brandished to battle an enemy you don't even know why you're fighting, I can't decide if you're naively stupid or just stupidly naive."

Seeing Ichigo bristle in frustration at the insult and knowing he was more likely than not to charge in and get himself killed from anger the outwardly stoic Quincy stepped in. "Why don't you tell us then, Yhwach? Why has the Soul Society decided you are an enemy? What is this 'Sin of the Gods' you wish to correct? Just what is this great big secret that no one seems to want to tell?"

Yhwach grinned broadly at the questions, "the great secret, you ask? It is the origin of Shinigami and Hollow, the curse of the Soul Chain that was placed onto the people of Japan and their subsequent imprisonment because of it." He finished bluntly. Angrily.

Neither of the teens knew how to respond to that, both of them just stared wide-eyed into the distance with mouths slightly agape as their minds worked to think over the revelation he had just given.

"Not the answer you were expecting?" He continued, smug as ever. Upon noticing that their attention had been brought back to him he said his final piece. "Tell me this Ichigo, Uryuu, tell me that you have never wondered about these things. How a person such as Sosuke Aizen could come to exist, someone who would try so hard for so long, sacrificing everything they had and more so willing to sacrifice countless others to achieve their goals, do you really believe that someone could exist who would do so much and all for the petty reason of becoming a God?

And what of me? I waited in silence for a _thousand years_ , patiently biding my time and growing my strength all for this moment, do you really think I, or Aizen, did what we did, sacrificed all that we have, and all for such petty villainous reasons as your allies would likely have you believe? If so then you are more foolish than I thought.

Ichigo face soured and his head fell forwards, his bangs casting a dark shadow over his eyes. He had considered those very questions far more than he'd really care to admit. Ever since the final confrontation with Aizen when he'd had some time alone to think things over as the Twelfth Division prepared to transfer the real Karakura Town back to the human world he mulled over the whole situation. Why and how the whole situation had come to be, and no matter how many times he considered it from every different angle he could think of, he always came back to the same conclusion.

The Soul Society was covering something up, hiding a secret in the depths of the Royal Realm that they didn't want anyone to know. Something dark, egregious, something that would shake the world as they knew it should it come to light.

"You're right," he finally admitted, "it wasn't what I expected.. and I have a ton of question racing through my mind that I'd love to have answered because of it, but I doubt we have the time for that anymore," he bit out mirthlessly, "I have thought about it, let my mind wander further and further into darkness as I looked for the truth in everything. I always knew the Soul Society was bad, that it was evil, but I believed that it was a necessary evil and so I looked past it, but now, after everything that's happened I have to wonder if that was really the right thing to do.

Who knows," he said with a shrug, "maybe you are right and the Shinigami are wrong, maybe they are a great evil that you and Aizen had every right to try and purge, maybe this Sin of the Gods really is bad enough to justify everything the two of you have done.. but even so, there is one thing I cannot forget, cannot forgive.

 _You_ are the reason that my mother is dead, the reason that Ishida's mother is dead, and that I can never look past. So even if you are right, even if my dying right here and you succeeding is the best things for this world I'm still going to try my damned hardest, give everything I can to my last breath to beat you into the ground." At those words, his brows tilted downwards and his mouth set into a thin line. Tensa Zangetsu, which had gone slack in his hand during their conversation rose again, black wisps of reiatsu rising from the blade.

Still the Qunicy King did not react, instead, ever so calmly he responded, "Such passionate words, so much so that I almost felt my heart waver. But sadly.."

As those words escaped his mouth it felt as if something deep beneath the ground shifted below their feet. As if two tectonic plates which had long since been at odds with each other had finally given way, the shaking which enveloped the world around them was explosive.

Parts of the ground erupted sending monstrous chunks of rock careening through the air, and in others large ravine's split open swallowing whole large portions of the destroyed Seireitei. Pillars of inky black, eye-filled reiatsu rose from the depths of the earth far into the sky. Within seconds what remained of the Shakonmaku was covered in darkness blotting out the sun, oddly enough the only light which remained in the Shinigami City shone down on the three as if the very heavens themselves were crying out to them in their last moments.

"..it is already far too late."

* * *

~ Unknown Location, Unknown Time

The rich, earthy scent that filled his nose jolted his mind awake, the metaphorical gears in his head which had long since been dormant finally beginning to turn once more. The dull ringing in his ears and slight stinging as his eyes fluttered open further proved that his senses were finally coming back to him. A few quick blinks were all it took to clear his vision and allow him to finally get a glimpse at the place he'd decided to rest, which as it turned out was a forest.

He'd heard of taking naps in the forest, it was quite the common occurrence considering how serene they often were, perfect for getting some peaceful and uninterrupted sleep. Though it felt like he had been here for much longer than a simple nap, even if he couldn't remember how he'd arrived in this forest or where else he should've been if not there, and so, for now, he let it slip to the back of his mind.

Rustling leaves and creaky branches drew his gaze upwards, the densely packed trees did well to keep the sun from reaching the forest floor. Due to the lack of sun exposure a fine mist had been allowed to form beneath the trees which blurred and obscured the distance from his sight. It looked almost fantasy-like, the way rays of sunlight would break through the branches every now and then cutting through the mist as the wind moved the trees.

He could hear the odd chirp of a bird every now and then though he had yet to see an animal of any kind thus far. A part of him wanted to get up and have a look around, to set off in one direction and see what he could find, but the other part wanted him to stay right where he was, to settle back into the large cedar tree he was propped against and return to sleep once more.

It was an alluring thought, and with each passing second he could feel his eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

[ **I wouldn't do that if I were you.** ]

Well, that snapped him out of it. With reflexes he couldn't quite remember having he sprung himself forwards, falling into a small, forward roll before poising himself on his feet in a crouched position, his eyes actively scanning the surroundings for the source of the voice which had just spoken to him. It was rough, heavy, and it filled all the space around him. It was filled with such power that it reverberated throughout the air, speaking to the depths of his soul.

[ **There is no need to be so jumpy, I am no enemy of yours, not that you could find me even if you wanted too.** ]

"What do you mean?" he bit out suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

[ **Exactly as it sounds, my words hold no hidden meaning. Even if you were to search this whole realm it would be fruitless for I currently have no physical body of which you could find.** ]

His eyes widened at those words. It wasn't all that unbelievable really, from the moment he'd heard the voice speak he had felt that it sounded kind of distant, disembodied even, despite the power which echoed in its every syllable, "then how are we speaking right now? Who are you?"

[ **It's something akin to telepathy, not exactly the same but for the sake of saving me having to explain we'll go with that.** ]

' _Telepathy?_ ' Now he was no expert on the subject of supernatural powers and the such but he did know that telepathy was something he'd only ever heard of Gods being able to do. He also hadn't forgotten the way this 'voice' so blatantly ignored his second question.

As curious as he was he figured it wouldn't help to push the subject, clearly this mysterious person had no intentions of revealing their identity, at least for the moment, so instead he asked about something else which had been on his mind.

"Why did you stop me from going back to sleep? You made it sound as if something bad would happen if I did."

[ **Well if it would be bad or not depends on the perspective** **I suppose** **, would you consider never waking up again to be bad?** ]

He stilled, "What?!"

[ **I'll take that as a yes** **then** **.** ] The voice responded in an amused tone, once again having no intention of elaborating. [ **Why such a rush to leave the realm of consciousness again anyways? Especially considering how long you've already been asleep.** ]

Ichigo's brows furrowed and he gave the empty space before him a curious look, "What? How long I've already been asleep? What do you mea-" and then it all came back. Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow, the Soul Society, Yhwach, the Thousand Year Blood War, how could he forget?

He half expected himself to freak out, to throw a fit and start yelling about how messed up everything was, about how he'd let everyone down, how he needed to get back to the Soul Society so he could try and defeat Yhwach again, but he didn't. Instead, he just breathed out a simple, resigned, ' _I lost._ '

Looking up towards the hidden sky Ichigo bean to speak in a soft tone, "will you tell me? What happened after I mean.. with Yhwach, the Soul Society and the Human world.. what did he do?" He wasn't sure why he asked the voice, why he assumed it would know everything that had happened, it was just a feeling he got, that this voice- whoever or whatever it was, probably knew a lot more than he could imagine.

And he was right.

[ **I can tell you a little bit, my vision right now is somewhat.. limited.** ] The voice said in an odd tone, one that the teen couldn't quite describe. [ **The display of power you saw towards the end was only the beginning. After you and your Quincy friend were consumed by that energy and ultimately killed it multiplied by at least a hundredfold. The Soul Society and Japan were blanketed in a darkness that lasted a few moments, disappearing almost as quickly as it came when he was done.** ]

The teen's fists clenched at the news that Ishida had gone with him, sure he had already suspected that was the case but to hear it confirmed now was difficult. Ever since that moment when the two of them fought back to back during the hollow bait incident he'd seen the bespectacled teen as his friend and rival. As time went on and their shared journeys grew, the enemies faced together, the near-death experiences they faced head on, it was those moments that elevated their friendship to a brotherhood much like that of what he shared with Chad.

And, although neither of them would be caught dead admitting it out loud because they didn't do 'sappy,' they both knew with utmost certainty that they had each others backs no matter who the enemy was. That one fact was what made this hardest for him to accept, he didn't just fail himself and let himself get killed by Yhwach, his failure took Ishida with him.

Now was not the time for mourning, however, whoever or whatever this voice was clearly had vast knowledge and could give answers to the questions he had swimming in his mind, and he would make use of this opportunity whilst he could.

"He said he wanted to correct the Sin of the Gods and to do that the Soul Society and Japan would be reborn as one.. as much as I really don't want to ask, I have to know, how many people were killed?" He couldn't help but hold his breath in dreaded anticipation at the answer which awaited him. Images of his hometown, his school, the Soul Society, his friends, family, all flashing through his mind as he considered everything that had been lost because of his failure.

The answer he received from the voice, however, was unexpectedly and thankfully not what he assumed.

[ **Hm? You seem to be mistaken. He won yes, but things didn't exactly go as he'd planned. In theory, he accomplished his goal although the end result will likely not be anything like he'd hoped, in fact, he's probably made things worse. After you and your Quincy friend died and he made his display of power he quite literally vanished, even I do not know if he still lives. No one else died in the Thousand Year Blood War and the Shinigami have long since begun repairs to their realm.** ]

Ichigo was rightfully concerned upon hearing that Yhwach had likely made things worse than better and really wanted to ask the voice to elaborate on exactly what he meant by that, but there was something in the last line he said that sent an unnerving shiver up his spine, especially when he took into account the voice's earlier words, ' _Why such a rush to leave the realm of consciousness again anyways? Especially considering how long you've already been asleep?_ '

"What do you mean they've long since begun repairs? And earlier too, you made a comment about how long I'd already slept.. What were you talking about? My battle with Yhwach couldn't have been more than a couple of days ago.." At his questions, the voice released a sound of realization which only made his sense of foreboding grow stronger.

[ **Ah, I guess you wouldn't actually know it yet, I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. Ichigo, your final battle against the Quincy King was nearly a hundred years ago, you have been asleep this entire time.** ]

A muffled choke was the only sound which escaped him for a good few moments as his mind tried desperately to wrap his head around that bit of information. "A- A hundred years.. Asleep.." He really wished someone would pinch him right now, maybe slap him as hard as they could, anything to wake him up from this nightmarish reality. "I've been asleep for _a hundred years?!_ "

[ **Well to say you were asleep isn't technically correct, you've been floating between the borders of life and death, unable to move on. Physically you haven't aged a day since the battle, though your soul did age, not that it matters much for someone like you.** ]

So even though Yhwach hadn't killed most of his friends and family he wasn't completely off the hook because time wasn't so forgiving. And, as spiritually gifted as they all are- were, time is impossible to escape.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed silent after that revelation, his heart hurt so much, his eyes stung with unshed tears as he thought about everything he missed in those hundred years and would continue to miss now that he was dead. He wouldn't be able to finish his schooling, get a job, get married and have a family, watch his sisters grow and live full, fulfilling lives.

Eventually, his emotions did settle down again, to say he had come to terms with everything and found acceptance would be a bit of a stretch, but he felt better. He wasn't sure he even wanted to finish the discussion from earlier, it had just been one piece of bad news after another, but there was also a part of him that wanted to know if it was all worth it, everything Yhwach had done.

Perhaps if his plan really would make things better for everyone than it would be an easier pill to swallow, all he'd ever wanted to do was protect and help people, and if his death led to a better life and afterlife for millions of others than so be it.

"He wanted to correct the Sin of the Gods," he finally spoke up, absentmindedly plucking blades of grass at his side, "he told us that it was the origin of the Shinigami and Hollow, and the reason why Japanese people have Soul Chains upon death."

[ **He didn't lie in that aspect. Are you aware of Izanagi, Izanami, and their unfortunate journey into the underworld?** ]

The teen nodded, "In the act of giving birth to one of their many children, the fire god, Kagutsuchi, Izanami was fatally burned and went to Yomi, the land of darkness. The grief-stricken Izanagi followed her there and asked her to leave with him but was told that he was too late because she had already eaten the fruit of that place and was no longer able to leave. The news shocked him but he refused to leave her in Yomi.

He lit a fire and under the sudden burst of light saw the horrid form of the once beautiful Izanami who was now a rotting form of flesh with maggots and foul creatures running over her ravaged body. Crying out, Izanagi could no longer control his fear and began to run with the intention of returning to the living and abandoning his death-ridden wife, Izanami angrily chased after him. Upon his exit of Yomi, he quickly sealed the exit leaving Izanami forever trapped within."

[ **Mm, but it's what happened following that which holds the answers you seek, though it has for obvious reasons been stricken from history.** ]

Ichigo remained silent for a good minute after the voice had finished saying what it had, just patiently waiting for it to continue, though with every second that passed he could feel his annoyance grow and a tick clearly became viable above his right eye. "Well don't leave me hanging! Are you going to tell me or what?" He finally blurted out, his patience having thinned too far, the mocking laugh which followed his outburst did nothing to help his mood, however.

[ **So impatient, I've never understood the mortal's need to rush everything, nevertheless I suppose I can continue. In vengeance against Izanagi, Izanami cursed all mortals of their lands which lead to all of the Nihon-Jin, Japanese people being born with the abominations known as the Soul Chains.** ]

"Well _fuck.._ " He breathed out with a blank expression, shaking lightly as a mirthless huff of laughter escaped him, "I can see why the Zero Division were so intent on keeping that a secret."

[ **Souls were never meant to be bound, yet in a defiant act against creation and all to spite Izanagi, she did. Due to her actions, the boundaries between the living and dead began to weaken, corrupt, and after enough time had passed the first Hollow was born.** ]

"Earlier you said that he probably made things worse. What did you mean by that?" The teen wasn't sure how things could possibly get worse than they currently were but he'd learnt long ago not to doubt fate, she could be a bitch.

[ **It was nothing, just a feeling.** ]

Ichigo merely hummed in response to the voice's lack of an explanation, it was obvious he wasn't going to get anything else on the subject and so he just went silent, choosing instead to further mull over what he had already learned.

* * *

~ Takama-ga-hara

"Amaterasu-sama..?" A soft voice called out from behind the Goddess of the Sun, the abruptness causing said Goddess to jerk a little in surprise.

The mother of Japan admonished herself for allowing someone to sneak up on her like so, though she couldn't really blame herself. It just went to show how close and familiar she had gotten with her aid, Ayame. The girl had been at her side for so long that her energy signature was just another part of the surroundings, something she seen as natural. The downside to this was that Ayame was perhaps the only person who could sneak up on her and catch her off guard.

Her long strands of ebony hair swayed softly as she shook her thoughts clear, turning her gaze towards the small girl she replied, "Yes, Ayame?"

"What is troubling you, Amaterasu-sama?"

A small, lopsided smile was the only response the Goddess of the Sun gave initially, leave it to Ayame to notice something had been troubling her. "It has been nearly a hundred years, Ayame. I will admit that my heart has been heavy as we once again approach the anniversary of that day."

The kitsune's ears fell flat atop her head as the pain in her ladies voice pierced her heart, how could she have been so forgetful? It had been nearly a hundred years since the end of the Thousand Year Blood War and even till this day they were unsure if they could call it a victory or not.

The Seireitei had been completely destroyed, the Gotei 13 had been reduced to a third of its former numbers. The lack of able-bodied Shinigami meant that trips to the human world were less frequent. Every trip that couldn't be made led to another soul which couldn't receive a Konso and every soul which did not receive a Konso either became a Hollow or was easy prey- and an easy power up for one which already existed.

It was a mess.

And, if that already wasn't enough for them to deal with Yhwach had left them quite the parting gift. It was times like these that Ayame really wished Genryusai-dono was still around. He'd always seemed to know what to do, always that calm, sturdy pillar which held the Soul Society up through the good times and the bad, and now more than ever she wished he was still stood at the head of the Captains.

That was a sentiment perhaps none held more firmly than the current head captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, who was thrust into the unwanted position due to the deaths of not only Genryusai-dono but Ukitake-dono and Unohana-dono as well.

Despite his complaints over the past hundred years, however – and there had been many – Kyoraku in Ayame's eyes had done an incredible job as Head Captain. He was intelligent and cunning, ruthless and kind, and he had more patients than any one man could ever need. While nowhere near a strong as Genryusai-dono – though that wasn't an insult towards him, just recognition of how absurdly powerful the old Captain Commander was – he was still strong enough to put any disobedient Shinigami in their place, not that it was needed mind you, the other Captains and Lieutenants held so much respect for the man that there was no issue of his orders ever being questioned.

With Kyoraku at their head, the Soul Society was rebuilding, it was a slow and sometimes painful process but they were rebuilding and growing. The only knock that could be said against the first Captain Commander was his unwillingness to change, how stuck he was in the old ways. With Kyoraku that wasn't an issue in the slightest.

It would take time but they would pull through, they always did.

Glancing back towards the Goddess of the Sun her brows creased further in concern, it didn't take a specialist to realize that the hundred year anniversary wasn't all that was troubling her. The rigid posture, the way her fingers fidgeted and fumbled on the wooden railing which overlooked her garden, it was quite the dead giveaway.

"My Lady, what else is troubling you?"

Amaterasu waited a moment before responding, her hands having stilled on the railing. In all honesty, she didn't really know how to answer the question. "I am unsure, Ayame.. it is just a feeling I've had, nothing more."

Despite the lack of information received the aid didn't take the words any less seriously, Amaterasu had always been known for her ability to predict. She couldn't see the future or anything, but she'd always had a good _feel_ of the world's energies, and often she could predict if something big was coming because of it. "Could it be because of Hyosube-dono? His Slaughterhouse Mausoleum of Halted Reincarnation is a.. frightening technique to be sure, and considering the anniversary we are coming up on it would make sense.

"You aren't incorrect," she began with a small shake of her head, "that technique is nothing less than sinister and the world is definitely reacting to it. One does not simply erase a hundred nights and face no consequences.. but that isn't it, not all of it at least, I feel something terrible is coming, Ayame, and it frightens me."

The small girl didn't say anything in response- what could she? If her Lady was scared then it was cause for concern, but there was nothing she could do other than act as Amaterasu's hand as she always had and trust that things would work out. With a small bow, she turned on her heel and made for the door so that she could resume her duties, however, just as she was about to pass through the door something stopped her.

It was curiosity, the desire to have a question answered which had been plaguing her since the end of the Thousand Year Blood War. "Why didn't you save him, Amaterasu-sama?" she asked bluntly, the 'him' in the question was obvious to the Goddess. She could never understand it, Ichigo Kurosaki was her young hero, yes she loved all of her children as the mother of Japan should but with him it was different, she adored him, and so when Amaterasu did nothing to save his life when she easily could have it confused the kitsune.

With a mournful sigh, the Goddess of the Sun lifted her face to look at the setting sun, "because it wouldn't have been fair." She started simply. "What right to life did Ichigo have over any of the other thousands of Shinigami who perished? Some would argue that because of everything he'd done for not only the Soul Society but the Human World and Hueco Mundo as well that he deserved to be saved.. but I don't think that's right.

More than _anything_ I wanted to save him, to defy the laws of this world and do as no God should, reject death, but it is not my right or place to do so, thus I let him die. It is a decision that will haunt me for all of eternity but one that I believe was right."

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama. Thank you." She answered with another bow before turning to leave once more. Her Lady was completely right, not that Ayame had ever doubted her, she just wanted to hear those words for herself and now that she had she could move on.

* * *

~ Unknown Location, Unknown Time

"Oi, mysterious voice you still there?"

[ **Hm, mysterious voice is it? How creative.** ]

He felt a tension which he hadn't quite known was their flood from his body when he did get a response, he wasn't sure he could handle being left all alone yet especially when you consider how long he could be here. The voice told him that he'd been here floating between the borders of life and death for a hundred years, who's to say he wouldn't be here for another hundred years, or a thousand, or maybe even the rest of eternity. The thought of being here alone for such an extended period of time was very disturbing.

"Che, we'll it's not like I have anything else to call you unless you'd finally like to tell me your name which you've so obviously avoided until now," he finally called back out in response.

The voice stayed quiet for a moment, then cut back in abruptly with an amused huff, [ **'Mysterious voice' is fine, you would not know my name even if I told it and thus it holds no meaning.** ]

"You know that only makes me more curious right?" Ichigo sighed out, not expecting a response. He imagined that if he could see the physical body of whomever this voice was right now he would see them shrugging in a lackadaisical manner.

[ **Do not dwell on it, this world works in mysterious ways.. perhaps we shall meet yet if fate allows it.** ]

Ichigo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as that last line left the voices lips it was different, gone were the friendly words carried on a honeyed tone and in their place was a clear, crisp malevolence. There wasn't any maliciousness directed at him though, it was just a dark amusement which seemed to encompass everything around him, like a puppeteer pulling the strings on a dark game. And he had a feeling that they would be meeting sooner or later no matter what fate wanted.

[ **So, what is it you wish to ask now?** ]

"Despite what others would try and tell you, I'm not stupid. With everything that happened in the war against the Quincy and my final confrontation with Yhwach, and now from talking to you I've confirmed one thing- Gods exist. That being said, with Izanagi and Izanami aside what else is there? And why don't we know about it?"

[ **I can't be bothered to explain the why as I wouldn't be able to fully answer it anyway, for that you'd need to ask the Shinto Trinity as they're the reason it is all kept a secret from you. As for the what, again I can't really be bothered, there would just be too much to tell so instead I'll say this: Anything you can think of in that head of yours, be it a God, a Mythical Beast, a Legendary Weapon or a forgotten realm,** _ **anything**_ **that you can think of does- or has existed at some point in time.** ]

Slowly he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding as he sat in awe, all of the possibilities those words held left him in a stunned trance. He let out an arid ' _damn_ ' under his breath, half in amazement at the world which had been opened up to him and half in frustration at the fact that he was now dead and could see or experience any of it.

[ **Feeling some wanderlust are we?** ] the voice said knowingly.

Ichigo couldn't deny it.

Ever since he was young he'd felt that desire to explore, to set off in a direction and see what wonders awaited him, but he never could. The burdens of life had always clung to him strongly, a never-ending weight on his shoulders that seemed to grow with every passing year. It started when his mother died, his father had understandably shrunk in upon himself at the death of his sun and the centre of their world but Yuzu and Karin still needed someone looking after them and so naturally Ichigo took on that role.

Now some would argue that at only nine years old Ichigo needed someone watching out for him as well and maybe they were right, but it just didn't work out that way and maybe it was for the best. Ichigo matured a lot faster than other kids his age but he would argue that it helped him with everything else that came later in his life.

As the years passed his duty lessened with his sisters, his father once more starting to accept the parenting role in his own way and Yuzu started looking after the household chores and cooking. It was appreciated greatly. His respite would not last long however as two months before his fifteenth birthday a vertically challenged Shinigami would walk through his wall setting in motion events which would literally place the weight of the world on his shoulders. Twice.

For better or for worse now he was dead and those burdens were no more than distant memories. But, even though those burdens were gone and he now knew of a world that existed which was much bigger than anything he could have ever imagined, still he could not experience it. What was once a burden of duty that held him back was now an unseen force that kept him between the borders of life and death.

"Well, I guess if I have to look on the bright side of things this forest isn't such a bad place to spend the rest of eternity." It was a weak consolation prize and the sour undertone in the teen's voice did nothing to hide it.

[ **Indeed it isn't. Lush trees, flowing springs, singing birds, truly a peaceful place to rest. Now, if only it was real..** ]

"..eh?"

* * *

~ Soul Society

"OH MASAKI! THE HORROR! NOT JUST ONE BUT BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS HAVE NOW PASSED AWAY! HOW SHALL I MOVE ON FROM THIS TRAGEDY?! I DON'T THINK I CA-"

"Give it a rest will you?!" Karin called out from her place above her now snivelling father, "It's been a hundred years of this crap already, haven't you gotten tired of all that screaming yet Goat-face?" Despite the harsh tone she directed at him an amused glint could be clearly seen in her eyes.

"Ma, it is impressive that he never seems to lose his voice despite his more.. boisterous outbursts," Urahara said jokingly from his seat, amusement clear in his grey eyes.

"Hmph, how naive, I've never heard such a foolish thing in my life," the Kurosaki patriarch began in a serious tone from his place on the floor, though the seriousness didn't last, "IT'S OBVIOUS THAT WHEN YOU HAVE A VOICE AS RUGGED AND POWERFUL AS MINE THAT IT CAN NEVER DIE! JUST LISTEN TO THIS MAGNI-"

Again he was cut off by Karin's foot, though this time he was smart enough to cover his nose. Karin snorted at his antics, "I still don't know what mom saw in you all those years ago, you're a nut case Goat-face."

Again with that endless energy he seemed to possess he flipped back onto his feet and levelled his daughter with a serious gaze. His left hand rose to frame his chin and his right index finger began wagging in a disapproving manner, "Tsk tsk, I'm disappointed in you Karin. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT WAS MY KILLER CHARM AND DEVILISHLY GOOD LOOKS WHICH DREW MASAKI TOWARDS ME! I MEAN JUST LOOK AT THIS CHIN! THIS JAWLINE! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMETHING SO PERFECT?!"

The boisterous female laughter of Yoruichi rang throughout the Shiba Manor as she walked in no the oh so familiar comedy routine that was the Kurosaki family. Her timely arrival also saved Isshin's 'beautiful nose' from another beating. Her presence was a welcomed sight in the Kurosaki-Shiba home, her closeness with the family was no secret around the Seireitei, though her arrival also brought an undertone of seriousness because it meant that they would be getting more information on the last living Kurosaki who finally passed away.

"Yoruichi-Obasan!" Karin called out with a cheeky grin, "It's good to see you again, have you been taking care of yourself? Oh? Is that a wrinkle I see? I guess you are getting up there in age.."

A very obvious tick appeared above the woman's left eyes as she listened to the girl before her, "aha, always the brat, you've only started acting out because Yuzu-chan hasn't been here to keep you in check, though I suspect that will change very soon." She quipped back with her own more feral grin, her abnormally large canine teeth visible.

Urahara deciding to be the peacekeeper cut in, "Now now, how about you two settle this at your next training session, yes?"

Karin clearly liked the idea if her widening grin was anything to go by, "sounds good to me, it's about time I take that title of Goddess of Flash from you."

Said Goddess merely rose a curious brow, "while your confidence is good and your growth thus far has been as impressive as expected, you're still a thousand years too early to even think about taking my title from me kid."

"If Ichi-nii could surpass you in a couple years then so can I," she fired back.

Yoruichi merely rose a hand to pinch her temples at the reminder. "I know setting goals is important but trying to do what your brother did is just impossible," she said softly with a lopsided and reminiscent smile. "Ichigo was.. Ichigo was a _monster_ , a hybrid born of the three races, the things he did just can't be matched," she finished with a small shake of her head."

Urahara with a crooked smile of his own continued the train of thought, "Yes, I don't think Kurosaki-san ever even realized how frightening he was. His ability to mimic and learn from his opponents, incorporating their moves into his own style all while in the heat of battle, while fighting for his life was terrifying."

The room fell silent for a moment, each of the three adults thinking back on their former student and Isshin's son.

"Yeah yeah! Ichi-nii is amazing I get it, I've heard it a thousand times!" Karin shot out with forced annoyance, her hand waving dismissively.

The three adults didn't buy it for a second and just gave her knowing looks. Karin loved hearing tales of her brother, she would always be the first one to drop what she was doing when someone around them started telling a tale of their hero. She just put up a front because she still missed him, even after all this time his death was hard for her to accept, as it was for all of them.

Deciding a change of subject was necessary Isshin brought the attention back to Yoruichi, "So, what's going on? Any news?"

She gave a light shake of her head, "Kurotsuchi's machines haven't picked anything up yet, though Kyoraku-soutaichou has made finding Yuzu top priority in the Seireitei and so the Stealth Force has assembled in full and will begin scouring the districts immediately, I haven't seen SoiFon this serious in a long time."

That was a relief to hear. The stealth force rarely assembled in full and when it did that meant something big was going on.. for Kyoraku to be taking this seriously enough to order something like that meant more to Isshin that the man would ever know. Yes, she was a Kurosaki, and yes she had inherited the same abnormal amounts of reiatsu as her brother and sister, but she had never learned to use that power like her brother had and to an extent Karin, she had no way of protecting herself.

If she appeared in some of the outer districts.. Isshin didn't even want to think of all the bad things which could happen to her out there.

"Thanks, Yoruichi, I mean it," he said with a deep nod of his head, he'd have to pay the Captain Commander a visit soon.

Yoruichi for her part just shook head, Isshin had nothing to thank her for, it was only obvious that she'd help.

Her face falling into a frown, a hint of unease seeping into her eyes Karin spoke up and brought forth the subject they'd all been trying to avoid for the last eighty-nine years. "Though now that Yuzu has passed on I guess we can't put it off any longer.."

The three adults in the room all reacted in their own way, Urahara outwardly stayed impassive although the downwards tilt of his green bucket-hat was all the indication needed for the others to know his mood had soured. Isshin for his part just looked guilty, his daughters were being forced into something they didn't want because he abandoned his position all those years ago. And finally Yoruichi's golden eyes fell a couple shades darker and her lips turned downwards in a small snarl as the recollection of _that day_ came back to her.

"That damn Tsunayashiro," she bit out, she'd never liked the man and that day only served to increase her animosity.

~ _Flashback, roughly 11 years after the end of the war_

 _"Well it's certainly clean despite its lack of usage," the head of the Tsunayashiro clan called out jovially as he glanced around the medium-sized room. "I heard it had only been used once during an inauguration a couple generations ago, not even during the expulsion of the Shiba clan was this place used." He finished, taking a seat in one of the five chairs around the pentagon-shaped table._

 _The room he was talking about was, of course, the special meeting place for the five great noble families, a place that was hidden underground and not marked on any map. A sacred place since ancient times where issues such as policies would be discussed by the five family heads, regarded as one of the most important locations only second to the Soul King's Palace._

 _Sat opposite of Tokinada Tsunayashiro in the two farthest seats are two very prominent figures in the Soul Society, the head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki, and the acting head of the Shihoin, Yoruichi Shihoin. Due to the fate of the clan, the Shiba's no longer held a place at the council however there still should've been a fourth member at the table with them, the head of the Kasumioji clan, Rurichiyo Kasumioji who was absent for a different reason._

 _That reason being a law established by the old Central 46 which stated that all five heads of the great families could never be together at the same time. If all five clan heads were to be assassinated at once it would be a grave disaster for the Seireitei and the Soul Society as a whole._

 _With a small smile on her face, Yoruichi observed the man carefully, tall and thin with silver hair partially braided close to his crown on the left side. He was just as arrogant as his predecessor, however, Yoruichi could also feel an air around him that screamed of someone unfitting to head one of the five clans. It was a sentiment that Byakuya shared._

 _Whether he felt her gaze on him or not, Tokinada flashed a gentle smile and opened his mouth to speak. "That reminds me, this is the first time I'm meeting the former head of the Shihoin clan. Indeed, you're not called the Shihoin princess for nothing. You are a beauty both charming and majestic."_

 _Yoruichi had to resist throwing up. "Your transparent flattery is unnecessary. Let's be honest here, you think of me as an unruly woman who unbecoming of nobility, don't you?" She said flatly._

 _"If you are conscious about that, then as former clan head you should refrain from acting in such a rash manner." Byakuya cut in, though the light spark of amusement could be seen in his eyes by the woman next to him._

 _Ignoring the words he had so matter-of-factually interjected – She would get Byakuya-bo back for that later – Yoruichi narrowed her eyes in a smile and posed a question to the head of the Tsunayashiro clan._

 _"So? Why go to the trouble of summoning me and Byakuya? You even asked for me specifically rather than the present head Yushiro… it's not like you gathered us here to merely show us your face is it?"_

 _With a smile that was not all sincere, he began to reply, "I am concerned about the Soul Society's future of course. You all made a mistake when you let us be attacked by the likes of the Quincies, even allowing them into the Soul Palace.." trailing off he shook his head briefly as if discarding that train of thought._

 _"Never mind," he continued, "you were mere accomplices anyways. Rather than blaming the Gotei 13, there was a Soul King-sama and Zero Division who failed to act because they misunderstood the flow of the world. If we had a true ruling body that didn't seclude themselves away than surely the damage to the Soul Society would have been reduced, right?"_

 _Ignoring the obvious criticism of the Soul King due to her wanting the meeting over with as soon as possible she cut to the chase. "So, what do you want from me and Byakuya?" She asked with weary eyes, unsuspecting of the answer she would receive._

 _Smiling jovially again he responded, "I'd like to revive the five great noble clans, or more specifically I'd like to propose a restoration of the Shiba clan."_

 _The two supposed they should have seen that coming, "Why are you so fixated on restoring the Shiba clan?" Byakuya asked, his expression as uncaring and nonchalant as ever._

 _And it was at that question that Tokinada's jovial facade began to slip, "All for the sake of valuing justice. I have no issue getting things done through the might of the Tsunayashiro clan but that would only create issues with the people of the Soul Society, they would think that they are under a dictatorship, for this reason, I want it to be known that the Seireitei operates through just procedures. If we resurrect the Shiba clan than the five great noble houses will have a position equivalent to that of the Soul King's Palace and can become Seireitei's decision making body over the Central 46." Letting out a bark of laughter Tokinada continued, "Perhaps the Central 46 at the time feared such a thing and thus they removed the Shiba clan without much opposition when Sosuke Aizen gave them a reason to do so."_

 _Byakuya even still kept his expression neutral though Yoruichi wasn't shy in showing her suspicion, 'of course he wants power,' she mused, surprised she hadn't thought of that already. Though she couldn't deny that a ruling body of Byakuya, Rurichiyo and Yushiro over the Central 46 didn't sound bad at all, yeah Tokinada would be a leader too but.. three against one should stop anything crazy from happening.. keyword there being should._

 _Seeing that neither were in the mood to reply yet Tokinada eagerly began to speak again, the more he could say the better chance he could sway them. "Have you never thought to question it? Why, out of the five great noble clans, it was the Shiba clan that was met with a cold reception from the very beginning? Supposedly, it's because they took up residence in Rukongai in order to set up a Shiba clan secret cannon there. However, before they were stripped of their position amongst the five great noble clans, the Shiba clan received treatment no better than a bunch of poor people from lesser nobility. Aren't you curious about both the Shiba clan and why it was deemed acceptable?" He pushed further._

 _Once again silence befell the room, Tokinada sat there silently with a pleasant smile on his face, or probably what he thought was pleasant. Yoruichi and Byakuya were mulling things over, exchanging silent glances to get an idea of how the other felt. After a couple of moments had passed finally it was the head of the Kuchiki that spoke up._

 _"While your plan sounds good in theory, and I cannot deny the merits of the five great clans acting as a ruling body for the Seireitei there is one flaw," he began, continuing when he seen Tokinada nod, "There is no one to head the Shiba clan were it to be resurrected. Isshin Kurosaki abandoned his post and would never be allowed to retake it, not that he would even if he was offered, and same sentiments are shared by Kukaku and Ganju Shiba, they will not take the position. Ichigo Kurosaki would have been the only other candidate, however, he is no longer with us," Byakuya finished, a sombre tone underlying his voice._

 _Yoruichi while also saddened at the reminder couldn't leave this unsaid, "Not that he would take the position anyway, politics would drive that kid so mad that he'd eventually go off the deep end," the Shihoin Princess joked earning a small smirk from her longtime friend and even a chuckle from the man across from them._

 _"Not to worry, I have thought of a solution to this as well," he said simply, a warm smile on his face that didn't extend to his eyes, instead what Yoruichi and Byakuya found there was dark mischief. They knew they wouldn't like his 'solution.'_

 _"It is simple, we just need to have Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki come and act as joint figureheads, there are many people including yourselves whom could help them along as they learn the in's and out's of the position."_

 _The words Karin and Yuzu caused the atmosphere to shift completely, Byakuya's gaze was sharper and his hand twitched in his lap no doubt wishing to reach for the sword that normally sat on his hip._

 _Yoruichi openly snarled, "Tsunayashiro.. you- you're walking a dangerous line trying to bring them into this."_

 _Putting his hands up in a defensive manner he tried to ease their minds, "I assure you I have nothing but good intentions in mind."_

 _They didn't buy it. And, to the surprise of the two other occupants in the room, it was Byakuya that called him out, "I wonder, Tokinada Tsunayashiro, if you would still dare to be so audacious if Ichigo Kurosaki was still here."_

 _The man's smile was devilish, "Of course not, that man would bring the Soul Society to Civil War, and it would not end well for those on the side of the Central 46."_

 _'At least he's honest,' Yoruichi mused internally, she knew that neither of them would support such a thing so she assumed it was over for now, how wrong she was._

 _"So then, do I have both of your co-operation on the matter?" He affirmed, receiving only twin raised brows as both of the other occupants look at him incredulously._

 _"I believe you already know the answer to that, Tokinada Tsunayashiro," Byakuya stated, intending to finish the meeting right there._

 _"Great," the man clapped, a joyous look on his face which sent alarm bells ringing off in his 'companions' heads, "I have already been granted permission for my proposal from the Central 46 so I look forward to working with the both of you."_

 _If Ichigo was still alive and they could've gotten away with it both Yoruichi and Byakuya would have killed him right there._

 _~ Flashback End_

The two of them with the help of Rurichiyo fought the decision with everything they had, but it was no use. All they had managed was an assurance that the twins could finish out their human lives before being thrust into the position. But now that the second twin had passed Yuzu and Karin would be taking over as joint heads to the Shiba clan and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Deciding she had thought about it for long enough Yoruichi threw another serious gaze to Urahara who was still sat to the side of the room. "I have a message for you too, Kisuke."

Karin swore Toshiro must have been around because just as those words left her mouth it seemed as if the temperature fell a couple of degrees. Clearly, the man had an idea of what Yoruichi was about to say if his demeanour was anything to go by, his mouth had set into a thin line and he'd tilted his hat back down covering his eyes from view.

"Kyoraku-soutaichou told me that transport has been prepared for your immediate departure to the Royal Realm, Amaterasu-sama wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

"..very well," was his curt reply.

* * *

~ Unknown Location, Unknown Time

He only had enough time to let out a startled yelp before the ground gave way below his feet. Head falling forwards his eyes began scanning around for anything that he could latch onto. Spotting what appeared to be the underside of a tiled roof his arm snapped out and his hand grasped on for dear life as he pulled himself back up to safety.

He could feel his heart settle and all of the tension flow out with each steady breath he took, he hadn't expected to get his adrenaline surging so suddenly. Surveying his surroundings as he continued to take steady breaths he had to admit it was beautiful in its own way, this eerily silent, never-ending world of grey. As far as he could see in front of him and just as far behind, to his left and his right, above and below it was all the same, just an endless sea of swirling and shifting grey, darker streaks twisting throughout trying to merge with the light.

There were no mountains standing tall and proud, no clouds floating overhead, no sun or moon, no rocky plains or grassy fields, not a drop of water or the slightest gust of wind, it was just grey. He would be completely alone here had it not been for the debris which floated so aimlessly around him. Chunks of wall, roof, roadways and glass, all discarded from their time in history and forgotten. Ancient, medieval, renaissance, industrial, Ichigo could recognize all of these architectural designs from his history classes.

And, perhaps it was just coincidence but the teen didn't buy it, this was just too perfect to ever be so simple. Of all the pieces of debris that he could have landed on when coming to this world- wherever it was, it was a chunk of white wall not unlike that you would find in the perpetually feudal era Japan that the Soul Society found themselves in.

Brushing his hand along the smooth stone surface he muttered out a soft curse. He didn't know what the hell was going on, what he was supposed to do, where he was supposed to go and how he was supposed to get there, this whole situation was just a mess.

Dragging a hand through his hair he realized he had only two options. The first would be to keep sitting right where he was and float in this grey world endlessly, perhaps for all of eternity. Or, the second options would be to get up and start moving. If he was careful he could easily jump between the pieces of history, maybe it would be a waste of time but it couldn't be worse than just sitting there doing nothing. And who knows, maybe if he travelled long enough he'd be able to find someone, something, _anything_ that could help him figure this mess out.

With a nod of his head, he hopped to his feet and began stretching his muscles out. He didn't have any reiatsu right now which meant he body wasn't supernaturally enhanced and he would need to rely on his own strength as a human to get this done. He didn't doubt his bodies capabilities, after everything he had been through his body was trained to almost superhuman levels.

With one more swivel of his head to get out any last crick his nodded in satisfaction and stepped back towards the edge of the chunk of wall he was stood on. Shifting his weight to his back foot he crouched slightly and pressed off, three long, powerful strides later and he leapt.

* * *

Stopping on what appeared to be the remains of an old brick wall he peered down through the broken window and the endless expanse below him, he really didn't want to fall down there. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow he let a hint of annoyance set onto his face, he hadn't found anything. He didn't have the faintest clue how long he'd been free running in this place either though he would admit with a bit of pride that he'd covered an impressive distance thus far.

It was an interesting world, he felt fatigue in his body and muscles the further he pushed himself but his energy never ran out. It was a lot like his inner world in that regard, he would run out of breath and sweat, feel pain and bleed but he would never need a break, his stamina never diminished. This would be a great place to train if nothing else.

Dragging his arm across his brow to wipe a bead of sweat he shifted his weight to stand in a more relaxed position. "This is pointless," he sighed out, he hadn't seen, felt, or heard _anything_ yet which would hint at something more in this place and continuing to jump around aimlessly wouldn't accomplish anything either.

[ **I was wondering when you'd catch on, though it was amusing watching you hop around.** ]

Feeling his anger surge at the voice which he hadn't expected to hear again he rose his head to the sky and shouted, "Oi! You bastard! Where the fuck is this?! Why am I here?!"

[ **Where are you? I told you already, didn't I? You are stuck floating between the borders of life and death.** ] He started calmly, not bothered in the slightest by the anger directed at him. [ **Though I suppose you mean more specifically this location. These are the Astral Planes, they are the space between everything, the road that leads everywhere, it's where you are when you aren't anywhere else.** ]

Well, that was a lot to take in, though it rose the question, "And how did I get here? Why didn't I just die and move on like a normal person? Why am I stuck here?!"

[ **Because I pulled your soul from the cycle of reincarnation.** ]

"You _what?!_ " The teen howled at the endless expanse around him. He couldn't believe it! He didn't even care that this voice had just all but admitted that he himself was a powerful God, one on such a high level that he could mess with the cycle of reincarnation, he just wanted to know why! "Why did you do that?! I'd rather be dead and have a chance at reincarnation than be stuck here for all eternity!" He was furious, who would want to spend forever in this lifeless and empty world, that would be torture.

[ **Always such a dramatic, I figured that you of all people would want a second chance in your world, that was why I did it, I just had to wait for you to wake up to tell you.** ]

"..what?"

[ **Hmph, not so hostile anymore are you?** ]

"Can you really do that..?"

[ **Of course, it's a simple task, though you will not be the same person as you are now, Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, none of that will define you anymore.** ]

"What do you mean I won't be the same? I'll lose my powers?" That thought made him hesitate a little, he had experienced a powerless lifestyle and it wasn't pretty, but he had to think it would be better than the alternative, staying dead.

Part of him wanted to go back, to see everyone again.. but it had been a hundred years since the final battle with Yhwach, as grim as it was most of his human friends would have passed away by now, more so he was unsure which Shinigami survived the Thousand Year Blood War.. he didn't know if he would be able to handle it, going back to find out all of his close friends had perished.

[ **I will say no more, you have two paths before you and the decision you must make now.** ] As those words were spoken a shift took place in the Astral Planes, below the platform which the teen was stood on a swirling vortex of purples and blues opened up warping the once grey world around it. In front of him, it looked as if a claw had torn right through the dimensional wall leaving a dimly glowing red tear in space.

[ **If you wish to finally pass on, to re-enter the cycle of reincarnation, then jump from that platform into the depths below you and your soul will be allowed passage. Or, if you wish for a second chance at life, to be reborn and reunited with your friends and family then walk forwards and come find me.** ]

"Wha- You can't just leave it at that! What do you mean find you?! How will I know what to look for?!"

"..Oi! Are you still there?!"

"..you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

~ A/N:

 **Okay, I know it will be brought up so I'll just say this now. I am not abandoning Guardian of the Dead! I'll say it again, I am NOT abandoning Guardian of the Dead! So please do not post reviews asking if I have or asking when the next chapter is coming out! I am still writing that story and the next chapter will come out when it comes out, okay? Now that we have that settled let's move on.**

 **This is a story that I've wanted to write for a long time and just never got around to it, it's kind of crazy and I'm honestly not sure how it will be received by you guys but I'm having fun writing it so whatever, that's all that matters in the end.**

 **If you read the disclaimer at the start of the chapter then you will know I am pulling ideas from many different sources for this story so expect some crazy things and random encounters from different characters. That being said, no, I'm not just going to grab random things and toss them in without a care, every element that I add to the story WILL be explained at one point or another.**

 **Also, Tokinada Tsunayashiro isn't an OC, he is a real character. The Tsunayashiro clan is the actual fifth great noble clan that was never shown during the manga along with the Kuchiki, Shihoin, Shiba and Kasumioji. If you google his name you will be able to see a picture of him.**

 **A couple more things before I end it, I am still kind of looking for a beta for my stories, someone who understands the English language at a high level and can help me improve my stories further with things like spelling, grammar, punctuation, sentence structure and all things alike. If you're interested PM me.**

 **Also, if you can speak Japanese and understand Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana and whatever else is needed to translate things properly from English to Japanese in regard to naming Zanpakuto and Attacks/Abilities and you wouldn't mind helping me out then please message me.**

 **A couple more things before I go. I was thinking of starting a Discord sever where you guys could join in and talk to me or each other if you wanted. If that interests you then let me know, if I get enough support I'll create one.**

 **And finally, would you guys be interested in a Bleach/My Hero Academia crossover from me? After watching S3 I got really hyped and started writing the first chapter lol.**

 **Anyways that's all!**

 **If you have any thoughts on this chapter than feel free to leave a review! I'm always looking to improve my writing and so constructive criticism is appreciated. If you have any questions then feel free to message me, I always reply when I can.**

 **\- Vertius**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it wasn't exactly two weeks but I doubt you guys are complaining :p**

 **I haven't done much writing since Christmas admittedly, Red Dead Redemption 2 & Battlefield 5 have completely stolen my free time, but worry not! I also got a new mechanical keyboard for Christmas that is just dying to be broken in, the loud clicky sounds are enchanting to me xD**

 **Once I get my sleep schedule back on track – because Christmas thoroughly destroyed it – I will start writing again. I usually write in the morning then do other things in the afternoon, however, because I've been getting up anywhere between 11-2 pm, I haven't been writing at all.**

 **Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I have pulled things from many different sources and so I won't list them all but just know that I don't own any of this! The characters and worlds depicted all belong to their respective authors!**

* * *

In Darkness, Reborn

\- Chapter 2 -

~ Kuoh Town

[ **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** ]

With a loud cry, Issei launched himself forwards once more, the armoured fist of his Boosted Gear connecting heavily with the creature's stomach. He made sure to keep his mind sharp and focus high so that his eyes did not stray to the hole in its chest where the heart should have been. He'd still been unable to fully come to terms with the new enemy they faced, everything about their existence just felt so _wrong_.

It was still hard to believe that they had been here his whole life yet he just couldn't see them, and although he was ashamed to admit it due to the threat they posed to innocent people he still kind of wished he couldn't.

With another loud shout of boost from his gauntlet he leapt backwards, watching in amazement as a large arc of lightning came crashing down onto their foe. It seemed to slow the large creature down briefly though as with their previous fights it didn't hold it back long. Any normal person or creature would be hindered if they were struck by lighting, but it was as if this thing didn't have and nerves running throughout its body of which the electric current could damage.

Charging forth again he sidestepped one of the creatures own slow but heavy hitting fists before jumping up and throwing another punch, this one aimed for its head. With a speed granted to him by his Evil Piece, Rias' first Knight dashed behind the large creature all while dragging his sword along the backs of its legs. And finally, to finish off their combo Xenovia who had been patiently waiting for this moment leapt into the air and struck down with a massive overhead swing on top of its head.

The Red Dragon could hear Kuoh's Prince click his tongue in a rare bout of annoyance as he passed, seeing that his blade had once again barely pierced this creature's skin was obviously frustrating. The worst part about these new enemies was their durability, they weren't particularly fast or intelligent in combat but their skin was increasingly hard to break and they could take a near endless beating.

Each of the Devils present could only stare bug-eyed as they watched the beast howl once more, how could it have survived that attack from Xenovia? There was certainly a cut on the length of its head and the top of the creatures mask had a small chip, but that was as far as the damage extended.

The Gremory Group had all but confirmed that they couldn't feel pain, and on the off chance that they did it didn't affect them, they just kept pushing through no matter what hit them, this one took that to a whole new level, however.

"Buchou, this thing is way tougher than the others, out attacks are barely doing anything!" Issei half whined as he fell back to his master's side, though he still kept an attentive gaze on Kiba, Xenovia and Akeno who were continuing their assault.

Rias for her part just scowled further as she watched the battle progress, these creatures- _Hollows_ as they were officially named were on a whole nother level than the stray Devils they usually hunted. Monsters that feast on the souls of others to gain power, they were frightening to be sure and Rias always made sure her Peerage was extra careful when battling them.

It didn't help things that they were essentially down a member each time one of these fights presented themselves. Koneko, the sole rook of Rias' peerage had been unable to even remain in the presence of these things because of one of her inherited powers, Senjutsu. One of the techniques main uses was for detecting and reading the life forces of things – living or not – around the user, the only issue was that in order to use this technique the wielder had to take in the negative energies from the world as well.

The rook hadn't had any major issues in her supernatural life because of this so far, after seeing what it made her sister do the small Nekomata vowed to never use that power and so she never had to worry about taking in any of the malice of the world. It still affected her slightly as she had enhanced senses when it came to detecting the flows of energy but that was it, until now.

Dark, evil, corrupt, those were words the girl had used to describe the creatures after their first encounter with one. It had put her on edge just being its presence however she assured Rias that she would be fine and so she let her sole rook fight. Rias Quickly regretted that decision. As soon as her first punch had connected the pained screams of the Hollow's twisted soul had violated her mind and left her quivering in fear on the ground.

Rias' fist clenched in frustration as she remembered the state her rook had been left in, how she was so powerless to help.. but this was the curse that Koneko was afflicted with. If she leaves her Senjutsu untrained than she leaves her mind open to attacks such like what happened with the first Hollow, and adversely if she begins to train that power there is a chance that the worlds malice could taint her mind and cause her to go on a rampage much like her sister had.

Returning her attention outwards she commanded her peerage, "Kiba, Xenovia! Your sword's seem to be the only thing doing any real damage to this Hollow so you two need to finish it off," pausing she turned to her pawn who was still waiting patiently next to her, "Issei, I need you to use your transfer on both Kiba and Xenovia, okay?" he nodded, and finally she called up to her queen," Akeno, keep it distracted for a moment so Issei can Boost!"

"Ufufufu very well, this Hollow is a tough mister to crack but I want to hear it _scream_ ," she spoke with a shudder, her voice just above a whisper, the frightened and mildly disturbed looks from her fellow peerage members only served to make her squirm further. With another euphoric laugh, the Priestess dug into her wellspring of power and let loose.

Issei only snapped back to his senses when the first bolt of lightning struck down, the sadistic smile on his Onee-sama's face was oddly arousing to the pervert, ' _gah! now isn't the time for this!_ ' he chastised mentally, shaking his head he got his mind back on target, "Let's go, Ddraig!"

[ **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** ]

Feeling his own energy skyrocket he placed a hand on each of the two Knight's backs and let Ddraig do the rest.

[ **Gift: Transfer!** ]

With a newfound power the two Knight's nodded at each other and replayed their strategy from before, but this time it would work.

As Kiba once again dashed behind the large creature and drew his blade across its legs the impact was immediate, the creature fell to it's knee's with the appendages no longer able to support it, and, with one final cry Xenovia leapt through the air and cleaved it, splitting it evenly from head to crotch, the beast already beginning to dissolve into particles before she could withdraw her sword.

* * *

"Well it can't be helped, can it?" Azazel said with a shrug from behind Rias' desk. "The Shinigami were created to combat the Hollow's but after recent events, they aren't able to mobilize with the strength needed to keep up with all of them."

"You said it was a war right?" Kiba questioned, his eyes filled with a sadness as he thought about the struggle they would no doubt be going through still. He was sat on one of the many couches in the ORC's club room, the rest of his comrades were next to him including Rias considering her normal seat was currently occupied. After that battle with the Hollow they wanted to ask Azazel some questions so it was fortunate that he was there waiting for them on their return, he must have known they would be curious about some things.

The man couldn't help but let out a bark of mirthless laughter at the question, "A war, huh..?" He let his bangs shade his eyes as he looked downwards towards the wood-topped desk, "I'd call it more of a one-sided slaughter than a war," he finished with a dull tone.

The Gremory Peerage looked on with wide eyes and heavy hearts at those words, they may never have met a Shinigami in their life but after fighting a couple Hollow's themselves they had gained a deep respect for the race of beings which was created solely for that purpose. And, more than that, they just felt for all of the lives which must have been lost. If only they knew.

"Eh, but they're still here right? Doesn't that mean they won? How could it be so lopsided?"

Azazel gave the Red Dragon a crooked smile, he couldn't say exactly what had happened at the end, classified details and all that so half-truths would have to suffice. "I don't know the exact details but it seems that both parties killed each other in the final confrontation, however, the damage had already been done, in less than a month the Soul Society lost two-thirds of their army, or roughly four-thousand Shinigami if you want to be precise."

A multitude of gasps rang out at his words. It was a world-shaking revaluation to these young Devils that had yet to face anything truly serious, to hear about a war in which thousands of lives were lost in a matter of weeks, it was an eye-opening experience. Xenovia placed a comforting hand onto their healer's lap as she wiped away a few stray tears, Azazel couldn't help but think that she really wasn't suited for this lifestyle.

"Their opponent must have been frighteningly powerful than to achieve all of that," Akeno spoke up this time, a contemplative look on her face.

Azazel actually burst out laughing at those words, "that's an understatement! That kid who led the Shinigami.. he was their last hope. If he fell in that fight then Amaterasu-sama, Susanoo-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama would have descended from Takama-ga-hara and begun doing battle with him," again the peerage looked at him with bugged eyes, though confusion spread when Azazel shook his head.

"No, that isn't right, if the kid failed than all of the factions in this world would have needed to act, that guy, that Yhwach, he had the power to alter the very future itself," he spoke with an awe-filled tone, "if left to his own devices than maybe not even the Gods could have stopped him."

The room fell into a still silence at that, Issei was shedding silent tears while thinking of all the strong bad guys he might have to face, having to think about facing off against Vali was enough for him.

Then, with a sort of wistful smile Azazel spoke up again, "I would've liked to meet that kid once, he was even more incredible than our own Issei here," he laughed, further smiling at the doubtful looks sent his way. It was understandable that they wouldn't believe it, Issei had pulled off quite a few miracles already in his time as a Devil.

"I'm serious," he assured them, "he didn't even know the supernatural existed for nearly the first fifteen years of his life, then he was tossed in head first without a life jacket."

".. how old was he when he fought Yhwach?"

"17," he answered with a mischievous smile.

"..eh? ..EH?! HE WAS THE SAME AGE AS US?!" While also shocked at the revelation the rest of the club couldn't help but laugh at the reaction of their pawn.

Sitting up straight in his chair he gave each of them a meaningful look, "use him as an example," the Fallen Angel Governor spoke seriously, "He is proof that you can get strong if you work for it, he went from supernaturally oblivious to a two time war veteran in two years, quite literally fighting with the fate of the world on his shoulders, if he could do it so can you."

[Yes!] they all replied with smiles, a new found confidence and desire to grow stronger building within.

With one final nod, Azazel stood and prepared a magic circle below his feet, though before he could leave Rias asked him one final question, "what was his name?"

".. Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

~ Unknown Location, Unknown Time

Alright so the decision wasn't as hard to make as he first thought it would be, he could be selfish sometimes as well and this was one of those times. He wanted to live, to see his friends and family once more, to explore, even if he had to do it as a powerless human once again he would cope. And, would it really be so bad? Knowing Urahara, the man could probably find some way to return his powers eventually.

* * *

A feeling of awe was something he was becoming quite familiar with as of late. It felt as if every time he seen something that he doubted could ever be topped, just that would happen, and now was no different.

The first thing he noticed was the sky, directly above him was a colossal tornado-like cylinder of blues, purples, pinks, and reds. It looked as if a whole galaxy was spinning above his head, and at the peak of that tornado was a brilliant sphere of white almost too pure for him to gaze at with his bare eyes. The rest of the sky was dimly lit blue filled with millions of sparkling little stars.

The land itself was rocky and mountainous though to a scale he had never seen before, the tallest peaks of his world would be nothing to some of the towing stone fangs which loomed over him. In the midst of all these rocky peaks, however, there was one which stood out even among all of them. Immense, monumental, titanic, none of these words could seem to do it justice because it was _just that big_ , at easily twice the height of anything else around him it pierced the sky with no remorse.

Its peak which was shrouded from view by heavy clouds rose up inside of the swirling mass of mist and stars as if reaching for its glowing centre but forever out of reach. Woven between the various mountains of this land were chunks of floating stone, some the size of small homes and others as large as mansions, oddly enough, however, they seemed unaffected by the howling winds which threatened to tear the teen from his feet.

But, more than the ethereal sky or the vast, far-reaching mountainscape, what really struck him were the _Dragons_ , their deep, guttural roars echoing throughout this rocky landscape and sending shivers of terror down his spine.

He was not ashamed to admit his fear, yes he had faced many powerful foes on his journey as a Shinigami, some so powerful that they overwhelmed him as if he were an ant at their feet, but none of his previous foes could compare to the mere sight of these once thought to be mythological creatures.

Thin and long, broad and wide, ruby, emerald, sapphire, black, white, silver, platinum, copper, gold, some glowing like smouldering embers and some shrouded in mist from their icy scales. Some covered in spikes from head to tail and some with just horn capped noses. Despite their differing appearances, however, they all had one thing in common, their size, even the smallest of the scaled creatures Ichigo could see dwarfed him in size.

With every takeoff a fresh gust of air would rip across the land and with every landing the ground would tremble, it was incredible to watch, to experience. He'd always heard Dragons be described as violent masses of energy, whose instincts drove them to battle strong foes and conquer everything in sight, but as he watched them spin and roll aimlessly throughout the air he felt envious of their freedom.

Giving his head a light shake he forced himself to look away, although his mind was busy taking in all that was around him that didn't mean he had forgotten why he was there or what he was supposed to be doing. Even if he still hadn't a clue on how- or where to start looking.

* * *

~ Takama-ga-hara

"Amaterasu-sama," the shopkeeper greeted in a more docile tone than usual, his hat resting at his side instead of on his head in an outward show of respect for the woman before him.

Said woman rose a curious brow before offering her own greeting, "Urahara-dono, thank you for your quick response to my summons." He had always been respectful of her ever since their first meeting, though previously he was much more chipper, his inner scientist almost uncontrollable with the new information he had learned. "I think this is the calmest I've ever seen you in these higher planes."

He gave her his best attempt at a wry smile, though what shone through over the mocking humour in the grin was the sheer exhaustion in his expression, "I am but a handsome, humble shopkeeper who likes finding new things to study, however, I can also act seriously when the time calls for it, and I would say what's about to come is more than cause enough for me to get serious."

She frowned, "So I was right in assuming you were aware, it seems calling you here was the right thing after all."

"Oh yes, Yhwach's _gift_ is well known to me," he spoke with a mockery of a smile.

"Hm.. though I wonder how you, a regular Shinigami – genius or not – were able to discern what has been happening even before I, the Goddess of the Sun, head of the Shinto Trinity, and mother of all Japan could." Her tone was ever so slightly bitter as she spoke to him, she had a theory regarding his source of information though she was never able to confirm it, until now.

Urahara had never looked so old, so tired in his life. His skin pale, the circles around his dimly lit eyes looked so vivid that someone would think he had used makeup to achieve such an appearance. His expression was dark, grim, melancholic, but even still there were no signs of regret to be had.

"I knew about it because I helped him secure his victory nearly a hundred years ago. I knew when he would awaken but did not tell the Shinigami. I knew when he would reclaim his power but still choose to hold my tongue. I was there with him, face to face as his plans were formulated, I knew everything that would happen and when because I helped set it all in motion.

From my little candy shop I helped him remained undetected, I helped him invade Hueco Mundo, invade the Soul Society, the Royal Palace, it is on my hands as well as Yhwachs, that thousands of Shinigami souls lay, that Ishida-san's and Kurosaki-san's souls lay."

* * *

~ Underworld

"So, what is it you want to know? The former Dragon King asked bluntly, a weariness in his eyes that those before him had never seen.

He had every right to be suspicious, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub did not contact him often, and definitely not together as they were now. There wasn't any animosity or hate between the two groups, they just never needed to speak. The Satan's were always busy with running the Underworld and diplomacy, necessary tasks to ensure a bright future for their race, and Tannin tended to his Dragon Apples and the many Dragons which lived in peace under his jurisdiction and protection.

The most recent event he could recall actually speaking to either of them was when he was first reincarnated by Mephisto Pheles. A Dragon King becoming a Devil was something that had never happened before and probably never would again so it was understandable that many would be curious about him and his reasons for doing what he did.

He would admit he was very hesitant at first, he never really wanted to do it but it was a necessary step for the Draconic Race. Due to mass expansion and colonization in the Human World the trees which bore Dragon Apples went extinct, the only other place which bore such fruit was the Underworld, and he couldn't exactly invade Hell just to get them either.

So he became a Devil, and it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be either. His master, Mephisto, cared nothing for Rating Games and thus never asked him to fight and rarely gave him orders in general, he just allowed Tannin to do as he wished as long as he wasn't causing trouble. He was essentially a free Dragon still, but unlike before he had a territory which acted as a safe haven for peace-loving Dragons and also allowed him to grow the fruit which some of their kind _needed_ to survive.

Things couldn't have worked out more perfectly, but now.. seeing these two Super Devils before him with grim looks in their eyes he worried about what was to come, though to be honest he already had an idea.

"Though peace between the factions right now is fragile at best and no one is eager to share their research or information with any of their possible enemies, there are two exceptions to this, two subjects that no matter the state of the world the three factions will always co-operate on," Ajuka held up one finger, "first, is the Dimensional Gap," then a second finger rose, "and second, are the Dragons." Ajuka continued, his voice as unwavering as always, his expression impassive.

Sirzechs, on the other hand, smirked sourly as he watched the large Dragons eyes narrow ever so slightly, "judging by that look on your face you have felt it too, and you know what we would ask."

The Dragon's eyes fell a little more, "humour me," he simply said.

Sirzechs was more than willing to comply, "The Dimensional Gap has been fluctuating irrationally lately, not even the True Dragons presence has been able to keep those energies calm, more so, there have been reports of Dragons acting up all over the world, waking up from long since forgotten slumbers and dominating the skies, letting out primal roars from the depths of their souls as if calling out to something."

"Is this an order?" Tannin spoke again, his voice sounding much more tired all of the sudden.

The crimson Lucifer shook his head, "not at all, if you do not wish to answer then that is that. Mephisto feels the same way, ' _unless there is an imminent threat I will not ask anything of him,_ ' or so he says," he finished with a soft smile.

' _Only more proof that I made the correct choice all of those years ago,_ ' the Dragon mused to himself, but those thoughts would need to keep for later. "They are calling to our home," he spoke simply, gaze shifting upwards.

"You're home?" Ajuka immediately reaffirmed, eyes shimmering with an obvious curiosity that he was not ashamed to reveal. That was something that not just he, but the world had been curious about for millennia. Where do the Dragons come from? How are they born?

Tannin snorted, "Of course, it is true that Dragons are masses of energy but we don't just 'pop' out of thin air." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"Why? Why are they calling your home? Where is this world of Dragons?" The current Beelzebub quickly fired out again.

"Where? In a dimension called the Pandemonium that sits in the Astral Planes."

Ajuka visibly slumped at hearing those two words, the 'Astral Planes,' a world that he knew little of, that had forever been out of reach to him, and now it held another great mystery that he wanted to explore, the home of the Dragons, but likely would never be able to step foot in.

"And why are they calling to your home?" Sirzechs pressed.

"Because _he_ has awoken, a being whose existence calls out to all Dragons like a beacon wherever we are."

The current Lucifer was practically bouncing on his heels in anxiousness, "Who..?"

"I will _not_ speak his name," Tannin grit out in a rare burst of anger and to the two Satan's surprise, fear. "Just know this," he continued darkly, "there are beings in this universe which make even the True Dragon seem insignificant." And with that the former Dragon King turned, his wings flapping once in preparation to take off.

"Wait!" Ajuka called out quickly, "Is this being a threat to us?" That was all they needed, another overpowered being for them to worry about.

"Physically? No." He spoke softly, his back still turned to the pair. A look of small relief filled their eyes at his words but it wasn't a feeling that lasted long. "However, you know as well as I do the _mischief_ a God can cause from behind the scenes."

Any more words the two Devils had would fall on deaf ears because with his final peace spoken his wings pushed down and lifted him from the ground, the unease permeating from his energy still filling the air as he flew away.

"Beings which can make even the True Dragon seem insignificant, huh? Maybe Ophis isn't so scary after all."

Rolling his eyes, Ajuka merely sent a halfhearted glare towards his friend for the poor attempt at making light of the situation, "Come, it seems this will be a long night."

* * *

~ Unknown Location, Unknown Time

It was kind of embarrassing to admit he had been caught off guard, though the winged creature had done a great job of luring him into a false sense of security. The ochre-scaled Dragon had been quite inquisitive of the newcomer to its world, circling many times overhead as well as doing many low altitude flybys. It never came too close to him, never bared its razor-sharp teeth and never so much as growled, but that was what got the teen.

He had gotten so used to the Dragon curious presence that when it was making it's most recent pass he barely spared it a glance, just kept on climbing over the rough terrain towards his destination, it was only when he caught a dim glowing between the scales protecting the creature's belly from the corner of his eye did he realize his mistake.

Without hesitation he leapt from the plateau he was stood into the small crevice below, just narrowly escaping the wave of flame that turned the rocky surface black. The tumble was painful, really painful, he did his best to protect his head from the jagged pillars but that in turn left the rest of his body open to the assault, and he was shown no mercy.

By the time he had rolled to a stop, he was covered in many bumps, bruises, scrapes, and cuts, including one particularly nasty gash on his left abdomen as well as a minor burn on his right leg from the Dragon's initial attack. Any thoughts of just remaining right there in hopes that the beast would assume he was dead were quickly dashed when another burst of fire fell on him from above.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, this Dragon was quite the thorough hunter.

Jumping up and leaping into a forward roll he barely escaped the Dragon's second pass, this time, however, he wasn't going to wait for the third. So, ignoring the sharp bursts of pain ripping throughout his body he fell into a sprint and didn't stop.

' _Well, I always wanted to try free running.._ ' he mused to himself as he leapt over another waist high rock, despite the internal sarcasm he found very little humour in this situation.

* * *

He had tried to remain as silent and undetected as possible as he moved between various rocks and chunks of stone upon coming here, though it was easier said than done with how unwelcoming this terrain was for travellers. With his lack of reiatsu, a battle was not something he wished to participate in, especially not with a Dragon.

He couldn't help but imagine how useful a set of those wings would be right about now or at the very least his former ability to walk on the reishi particles in the air.

Try as he might to remain unseen however he hadn't been very successful, almost instantly after setting off he felt countless pairs of eyes on him. No, he wasn't just being paranoid, he was being watched by Dragon's, and a lot of them. Be it the ones circling overhead who he had actually met gazes with a couple of times or the ones perched up on rocky cliffs who's heads were quite obviously tracking his every movement, he was being watched and it was very unsettling.

But, to his relief, none of the winged creatures had made any movements towards him – aggressive or not – and to him, that was just perfect. You don't bug me and I won't bug you, it was a fair trade for all parties involved.

Or so he thought.

It would seem that not all of the inhabitants of this world were so welcoming to visitors, and as he leapt out of the way of another attack this point was only affirmed further.

Grunting in pain as he took another unfortunate tumble he quickly got back up and continued to try and escape, though his patience was seriously starting to wear thin. He had never been someone to run from an enemy – Kenpachi being the one exception, though could you blame him? - so it was understandable that he quickly grew tired of this cruel game of cat and mouse and tried to fight back. With no sword in hand however he would need to improvise, to his fortune there were many chunks of rock littering the ground.

Slamming on the breaks he slid to a stop nearly losing his balance in the process, grasping a piece of stone at his feet he turned on his heel, pulled back his arm, and threw.

He would admit that it was a bit disheartening to watch the chunk of stone bounce harmlessly off of the Dragons snout, though really what did he expect? The legendary beats scales were nearly the same size as the jagged chunk of rock he had hastily picked up off the valley floor and tried to dissuade it with.

That coupled with his limited human strength and he would honestly be surprised if the beast even felt it. But he wouldn't give up. If he could just hit it in one of its eyes than maybe he could..

' _Well, shit.._ ' those were the simple words that came to his mind as he realized a little too late that he was a lot closer the edge than first believed. He nearly blacked out from pain when his head cracked against a rock at the bottom of the ten-foot drop, it took only seconds for a warmth to start spreading through his orange hair as his vision went fuzzy.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a silver, human-shaped figure go flying through the air with a large, two-handed great sword poised above its head.

* * *

~ Takama-ga-Hara

"I should kill you where you stand," she spoke with venom.

He was unwavering in his response, "You should. But, you won't." He knew with utmost certainty that she wouldn't, he was still useful after all.

The Goddess' eyes were filled with an anger and hurt which reached the depth of her soul, but it was just as the infuriating man had said, she wouldn't act. So instead she just asked, " _Why?_ "

"You know why!" he snapped out, quickly taking a deep breath as he tried to regain what little patience he had left. "The Sin of the Gods needed to be corrected, because of your position you couldn't be the one to do it and I couldn't do it on my own." he continued in a hurried voice, no more than a whisper as the pain from his actions tore out his heart.

"Yhwach could do it though! The Almighty was the one thing in this world that could overwrite a curse laid out by an old God such as Izanami, I could not pass up this chance for it would never come again."

"He failed." Amaterasu cut in sharply.

"He did not." He snapped back, "..though his success will have many more casualties than originally intended."

Unlike before, those words he spoke did hold an undertone of sadness which Amaterasu supposed was something. The big question remaining now was, "What is happening? What has yet to come?"

"You've felt it already," he said knowingly, "the people of Japan are growing in strength. When Yhwach destroyed your barrier around Japan it was so that the residual energies from the Dimensional Gap could once again seep into the nation and its people. Yes, because of this all of your children became spiritually aware and that is why the Shinigami are no longer an unknown existence, this was an unwanted side effect I'll admit, but it was necessary." he finished with a dismissive shake of his head, his blond bangs moving to further cover his eyes.

"What happened to you Kisuke?" Amaterasu questioned with a soft voice, her anger towards the scientist temporarily forgotten in the wake of her overwhelming feeling of sadness. "What happened to the happy and excitable young man I used to watch from these very planes, the man whose face would light up with childish glee at every new discovery and creation?"

When his eyes met hers he felt young again for just a moment, and at that moment he could faintly remember the days before he gave in to darkness. A time when he still held a bright optimism for the world and its inhabitants. When he could still trust and believe in others. A time before he became so calculating, so mischievous and scheming, so world-weary.

"I did what every scientist dreams of," he spoke softly, the feeling of his true age returning fully as he dragged a sluggish hand down his face, "I discovered new things, stuck my nose in places it didn't belong, learned secrets that should have remained hidden.. most of all, however, I learned that not everything can have a happy ending, that sometimes it takes a tragedy to see great improvement

I mourn those lost because of my goals and ambitions, and these sins will haunt me for the rest of my life, but I do not regret what I did."

Amaterasu closed her eyes briefly and let out a deep sigh as she thought over his words, she understood them, understood why he did what he did. She believed that beyond all of the horrible things which needed to happen for his plan to succeed, all of the horrible things that still yet may happen that it was necessary, though much like he would never feel regret for doing what he did, she would never be able to forgive him either.

"So, you've basically turned all of my children into potential magician like beings, that in itself isn't so bad but it doesn't correct the original Sin, what else did he do?" She demanded, sympathies quickly forgotten as she returned to business.

"He tampered with their Soul Chains, weakened them, allowed the corruption to begin early," those words alone made the Goddess appear to want to erase him from existence again, the corruption and deterioration of the Soul Chain were what led to Hollowfication.

"To what end?"

"To force Hollowfication on the Japanese people, why else?"

Amaterasu looked as if she would pass out, she actually stretched out an arm to steady herself after that revelation, " _Why?!_ "

Urahara shook his head, "you still do not see? It is the only way for a soul to permanently separate themselves from that accursed chain.." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but seeing that Amaterasu wasn't fully following him he naturally and subconsciously shifted into his teacher mode. "A soul never truly loses its soul chain, it is an endless cycle of corruption, destruction, and rebirth."

"When a person passes away and their soul is separated from their mortal bodies the soul chain is severed and begins to erode, if they do not pass on to the afterlife they become a hollow which is a corrupted soul. When a soul moves on or is helped to move on by a Shinigami that corruption is removed and the threat of becoming hollow along with it, until they are reborn that is.

Once you are reborn the corruption forms anew and grows with you until you pass away again, it is an endless cycle. The Shinigami are no exception, in fact, it is worse for them because they can still undergo Hollowfication after passing because of the power they possess.

The only way for a Soul to eliminate their soul chain permanently is to undergo Hollowfication- the corruption and eroding of the soul chain while it is still connecting your mortal body and soul, while you are still alive. Until now this was impossible however because normal souls do not possess power, and Shinigami do not awaken their reiatsu until after death when it is already too late, but now.."

"Now Yhwach has given my children a way to fight that corruption.." The Goddess finished with a sour expression. She was happy deep down, how couldn't she be? She had dreamt of freeing her children from the accursed Soul Chain since she was originally born from her father, but this was not how she'd wanted to do it.

' _But it's already far too late for what I want,_ ' she thought with a sad resignation. "So, when will this forced Hollowfication begin? I assume it's too late to stop it."

He nodded solemnly, "Yhwach knew that the Hollowfication would fail completely if the Japanese people weren't strong enough to withstand it and so he put a delay on his power. After one hundred years have passed, at the beginning of the 100 days with no night an _illness_ will strike the heart of Japan infecting every person young or old, they will fall unconscious and face extreme pain while resisting this unknown illness. Hollowfication. Those who succeed will re-awaken eternally free of their Soul Chains, those who do not will succumb to the corruption and be transformed."

"You do realize that those who failed will be born as powerful hollows right?! The reiryoku they now possess after being exposed to the energies from the Dimensional Gap means that they'll likely be born as Adjuchas class Hollows from the start!

The Shinigami in their weakened state can barely keep up with things as they are! Not to mention the interference's from other races they must deal with alongside their normal duties! And now you think it's wise to add hundreds, thousands, _millions_ of potential Adjuchas class hollows to that mix? The Shinigami _will fail_."

"They won't," he cut in again, voice steeled.

Amaterasu had to wonder where all this confidence came from, as smart as he was, as fail proof as he liked to think his plans were there was just no way to be so sure, you could never account for every possibility.

"They won't because they will not be fighting alone, all of the other pantheons of this world will be unknowingly helping the Shinigami control the Hollow population." Seeing the doubt in her eyes he continued, "With the sole exception of the Quincy who destroy the soul it is impossible for any race other than the Shinigami to purify- not kill but purify a Hollow, that being said, however, it doesn't mean that the other pantheons will just sit back as Hollows try and devour their people, they will fight and kill the Hollows, sending their souls back to Hueco Mundo to reform."

Amaterasu had to admit that it was a cunning plan, "so the Shinigami continue to purify as they always have, the Hollows they cannot reach in time are returned to Hueco Mundo by someone else and when they reform and return to the human world the Shinigami can take another chance at purifying them."

Urahara nodded.

"It all sounds well and good so far but you've left out something from your explanation." It wasn't even about finding something which he had overlooked to guilt him with anymore, now she just wanted to make sure everything was accounted for.

Amaterasu hated the man before her, loathed him for what he had helped Yhwach do, but she also wasn't stupid, this mass Hollowfication would happen whether she liked it or not and so with that being the case she would at least make sure all the bases were covered so that this could hopefully go as smoothly as possible.

"What about the people who fail to overcome the Hollowfication? What about the Hollows who already exist? What about the Shinigami and the Souls already resting in the Soul Society?"

"Simple. When they pass on and their souls go through the cycle of reincarnation they will undergo the same Hollowfication in their next lives, as they will continue to do until they can eventually overcome it, as everyone will until the very last Soul Chain is gone from existence and with it the last Hollow."

* * *

~ Unknown Location, Unknown Time

He awoke to the immediate – and unpleasant – discovery that he was still very much injured, though he could feel bandages wrapped around his head, torso and right leg. With a pained grunt the teen made to sit upright but only made it halfway due to a sudden feeling of dizziness that washed over him, obviously, his head had hit the rock harder than first thought.

Settling for a half-seated position in which he rested on his elbows he gave his current area a brief once-over, it wasn't quite a cave but more along the lines of a slightly larger than normal rocky alcove. He had no clue how much time had passed as it looked exactly the same outside right now as it had before though it didn't really bother him, he'd gotten used to operating without a sense of time with the recent events.

Finally, giving in to his temptation he moved his eyes to the figure sat down on a low rock at the entrance to their small hideaway. Sitting in a full set of well-worn, steel plate armour was the figure he'd seen sailing across his vision before losing consciousness. It was obvious that this figure had seen many battles as the armour they wore was heavily scratched, scarred and pitted. The tattered remnants of what looked to be a blue cape were still draped around their shoulders and a tattered cloak of the same blue material was secured at the waist.

A long black ponytail extended outwards from the back of the figures helm and the greatsword which this warrior had hefted so easily overhead was resting up against their shoulder as they sat. Much like the armour it too showed signs of wear that came from many great battles though Ichigo could still see the deep beauty which it once held shinning through all the scars.

The oddest thing about the weapon itself, however, was the way it felt. Ichigo could sense that it was somehow connected to the warrior in a manner not unlike how the Zanpakuto is connected to a Shinigami, though it felt as if half the blade was missing despite its outwardly complete appearance. It was as if half of the blades soul had been removed.

Ichigo guessed that the warrior was looking back at him as well though he really couldn't tell due to the fact that it was a full-faced helm and did a great job of blacking out the eyes. "Thanks for saving me," he spoke simply with a slight bow of his head.

"It was nothing," came the warrior's reply, "I was just surprised to see a seemingly powerless human in the Pandemonium, fighting a Dragon no less."

The warrior's voice was surprisingly clear, nowhere near muffled to the extent the teen would have expected. The voice which he could now identify as male was fairly deep, nowhere near the level of Old man Zangetsu's voice but deep none the less, but it was flat, tired, hollow. The former Shinigami could hear the long seeped pain and sadness with every syllable he spoke.

It was obvious that there was much more story to the warrior than Ichigo first expected, though that could wait. "I don't know if I would call it fighting, more like hurling rocks in hopes of not getting roasted alive," he scoffed out, a mocking amusement underlying his words.

The figure gave a short shake of his head at those words, "however ineffective it may have been you still tried, you didn't just lay down and accept your fate and that is respectable, though I still wonder how it is you are here in the first place, I assume it isn't by choice?" he finished, a clear hint of bitterness having sunk into his voice.

' _That clearly struck a cord, I guess he isn't here by choice than either, maybe he can't leave this place?_ ' the teen considered silently before returning to the conversation. "Well, technically I _did_ choose to come here, though I wasn't aware it was a world filled with Dragons when I made the decision, _my options weren't exactly great either_ ," he threw in at the end under his breath.

The warrior gave a simple nod of the head in acknowledgement, "So, who are you? How did you end up in a position to where your best option was coming _here_?"

Shifting on the floor the teen was now able to sit up fully and thus slid himself back so that he could rest up against the stone wall, regarding the warrior briefly he figured there was no point in keeping secrets. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he paused briefly, "I suppose Ichigo Shiba would be correct too but that's aside from the point, I am- was, a Substitute Shinigami. I died in a war against the Quincy however instead of being reborn my soul was pulled from the cycle of reincarnation by an unknown being." Seeing the nameless warrior jump in shock Ichigo paused his explanation.

"Your soul was pulled from reincarnation?! I have never heard of these Shinigami or Quincy you speak of though this world is vast so there is much I am still unaware of, but still, I struggle to imagine who could perform such a feat.."

It was the first real emotion Ichigo had heard from the person so far though he doubted it would be a constant, by the time the warrior had finished speaking his tone had settled back into one of dullness.

"Honestly? I don't know either," he admitted with a frustrated sigh, "I was unconscious for a hundred years, just floating in the Astral Planes between the borders of life and death, when I awoke a voice called out to me and told me many things, lastly it told me that it could give me another chance at life and that was what ultimately brought me here, I'm trying to find that voice though I don't have a clue where to even begin."

The alcove fell silent for a few moments, Ichigo had said what he needed to and the mysterious warrior was clearly processing what he had just heard, it wasn't the most normal of stories after all.

"I see," the armoured figure finally muttered out. "I admit that I cannot help you in your search, I am unsure who this voice you speak of could be or where you could find it," the warrior lamented, "however, I can point you in the direction of someone who might be able to help you," he said finally, causing the teen before him to perk up slightly.

Stretching his arm out he pointed to one specific mountain that was still clear to see despite their location, once he noticed that Ichigo's gaze had followed his direction he continued, "That mountain is the tallest in this world and its peak is aptly named the throat of the world. Near the top of the mountain, right under the layer of thick fog sits a stone monastery called High Hrothgar which houses four elder monks who call themselves the Greybeards. If anyone in this world can help you it would be them."

The teen's fist clenched with a new hope at those words, again he could only offer a simple ' _thank you_ ' in response. He could only hope that the emotion in those two words was strong

~ Japan

"Ophis has been acting a little bit.. off lately, don't you guys think?" Le Fay called out softly, though her words were heard clearly across the clearing which brought everyone to a standstill.

Bikou, who had been sparring against Vali let his golden staff return to its regular size and propped it against his shoulder. Shifting slightly on his feet he sent an amused glance towards the small magician who was sat on a rock not too far away. "You think so? I mean she's always so deadpan and emotionless, I didn't really notice anything," he mumbled out, his left hand coming up to rub his chin.

Vali remained silent at Bikou's side, simply letting his Balance Breaker dissipate so that he too could glance over at the girl, though unlike his ally he was more curious than anything. In his time here with the Chaos Brigade, he had yet to see anyone show even the slightest hint of concern towards the embodiment of infinity.

It was always "help me with this" or "lend me your power so I can do this, so I can defeat him," always followed by the words "don't worry, we will help you kill Great Red, this is just one of the many steps in reaching that goal," and so Ophis would obey. For someone called the Infinite Dragon God, the Ultimate Existence, Vali couldn't believe how naive she was.

No one here had any real intention of helping her, of taking on the Dragon of Dreams, that would be suicide no matter how much planning and preparation you did. He knew it, his team knew it, the Hero faction and Old Satan factions both knew it, everyone knew it except Ophis, she was just a tool to help them reach their goals.

The Vanishing Dragon would admit he felt pity, but it was not his place to interfere, he just wanted to fight strong people after all.

"You're such a useless monkey, nya~" Kuroka called out, her voice teasing. Sitting up from her prone position on one of the nearby branches she gave the back of her hand a lick, "You have Senjutsu, don't you? Just feel her energy nya~"

Le Fay beamed up at the mischievous black cat for defending her, she knew it was an odd thing to say but she felt like saying it none the less. Ophis may have been the Infinite Dragon God, an untouchable existence, but she still had feelings and emotions, at least that's what Le Fay believed. She felt like Ophis has been worrying about something recently, or maybe something was upsetting her, and she didn't think it had to do with the Dragon of Dreams.

"Now that you mention it, Albion has been a little on edge lately although he refuses to tell me the reason why," the Vanishing Dragon spoke up, his own gaze slightly troubled.

"Well, why don't you just ask her?" Arthur cut in, speaking as if it was the most obvious solution ever. The raised eyebrows sent his way coupled with the panicking Le Fay told him it wasn't as obvious as he himself must have thought, however.

"A-Ask her?! Are you crazy?! She's well.. Ophis! I can't just go _ask her_.." She exclaimed quickly, her voice a pitch or two higher than normal as her arms still waved frantically before her, then she stopped, "..can I?"

It was an interesting question for sure, and no one in the clearing seemed to know the right answer to it, not even Arthur who had originally suggested it.

Surprisingly enough it was Bikou who first spoke up, though his words held some truth in them. "Well I don't see why not, I mean I've never seen her show any outward signs of dislike in regards to talking to people, it's just that everyone around here is too intimidated by her to actually try and have a casual chat."

The group nodded.

After a few more seconds of consideration, the girl seemed to have found her resolve. "V-Very well! I shall go!"

Varying levels of grins and amused looks were sent her way as the seconds ticked by and she still made no move to stand up. Kuroka, who held the most devious grin of them all was the one to point out this fact, "You say that nya~ but your actions don't mimic your words."

Jumping slightly at those words the girl went red in the face, her embarrassment showing clearly, turning to face the Nekomata she stuck her tongue out, "I was just preparing myself! I will really go now!" And go she did. Standing from her rock she summoned a magic circle at her feet, hesitating only briefly before activating it and disappearing in a golden light.

Glancing off into the distance at the building which they used for their base Vali made one final comment, "Well this should be interesting."

The rest of his team agreed.

* * *

It was an old, abandoned mansion out in the woods that the Vali Team called home. They had come across it simply by accident but it worked perfectly for what they needed. A place they could rest while out of the elements and also hide away from the other factions when they weren't out exploring the wonders of this world.

Le Fay had no clue what it was doing there in the first place though, ignoring the fact that it was just a random house miles away from any civilization it didn't even look like it belonged in Japan. The architecture of the home was clearly Victorian and so was the furniture inside.

Reaching out for the handle to the front door of their base the small magician's face fell into an unimpressed frown, they had visitors it would seem.

Perhaps it was because they were the quietest out of all of the Khaos Brigades separate factions, or maybe it was because they were normally off exploring and rarely there but Ophis had decided that of all the places she could pick she wanted to live with them. Le Fay didn't have a problem with that itself, despite her vast power and status as a Dragon God the young magician didn't find her scary, just a little unapproachable.

No, the problem was all the pathetic Devils and beings from other mythologies who would come grovelling at her feet, disregarding their fake pride for a chance to receive one of her snakes. And right now she could feel the presences of the three most pathetic of them all, Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub.

Three blood-related decedents of the original Maou who believed themselves to be the true, rightful inheritors of the thrones of the underworld. And technically they were, she wouldn't deny that their blood claim was true but she was glad they hadn't actually become the Satan's. The three of them without Ophis' snakes could barely be counted as Ultimate Class Devils, much too weak for the position, and for all their physical and magical deficiencies their minds were just as bad if not worse.

She huffed, "Pitiful Devils driven by petty feelings of vengeance and goals much too grand for them to ever achieve. Rulers of the Underworld? Rulers of the Human world? Hah! don't make me laugh," she finished, the distaste in her voice overwhelming her usually warm tone.

"Aha, I couldn't agree more!" A deceptively cheery voice called out.

Le Fay froze, fear gripping her heart. Slowly she turned and put on the best smile she could, though it was obviously strained, "H-Hello Rizevim.." Her voice was shaky as she spoke though thankfully he didn't seem to care, he just continued smiling as he always did.

"Unfortunately I cannot stay and chat," he said simply, smirk sharpening as he watched relief flood into the girls blue eyes. "I have some quick business to attend to with Ophis, I'll see you around," and with those words said he took a long stride forwards and disappeared into the home.

She slouched where she stood, her fists releasing from the tight balls she didn't remember setting them in, the cool air brushing against her sweaty palms acting as a nice distraction from that encounter.

He was a Devil. A true Devil. One that fit all of the stereotypes humans had concocted over the centuries. Evil and wicked, vicious and brutal, cunning and deceiving, he was all the things that humans thought Devils were but actually weren't anymore. And he had the power to back it too. He was one of the three known Super Devils along with Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, a mutated existence whose origins were still unknown, someone who surpassed the original Satan multiple times over.

He was truly frightening.

* * *

"O-Ophis?" She called out meekly while craning her head around the doorway so that she could peer into the master bedroom which the Dragon God had claimed for herself. It had taken while for them to finish but Le Fay had waited for all of the Devils to leave before she entered the home herself, she would admit that she almost lost her resolve as she sat and waited.

But, as the ultimate being whose appearance was that of a young girl glanced over in her direction with those empty black eyes she knew that she'd made the right choice, she was glad that she came.

When the small girl made no attempt at responding Le Fay took that as an okay to continue, "I-Is it okay if I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, stepping fulling to the bedroom.

Just when it seemed as if Ophis would once again remain silent a look of realization flashed suddenly over her face, raising her left arm out horizontally she turned her hand so that her palm was facing up, a small burst of dark, smoke like energy later and a miniature black snake was coiling around her open hand.

This time it was Le Fay's turn to remain silent as stared confusedly at the small reptile, then with eyes wide and arms waving frantically in front of her she realized what was going on. Ophis was so used to people just asking for things from her that at this point she assumed that's what everyone wanted.

"Wait Ophis, I didn't come here to ask you for anything!" She quickly spoke out, happy to see the snake vanish back into the energy from whence it came.

"I, do not understand." The Dragon God finally said, her arm lowering back down.

"I just wanted to ask if you were feeling okay.."

"Why?" Ophis asked bluntly, her head tilting slightly in a show of her confusion.

"Why?" she echoed, "Well, because I've noticed that you seem a little troubled lately.. I guess," she continued sheepishly, the never changing expression on the small Dragon made her feel a little embarrassed.

"I, do not understand.." Ophis said again, her voice a little softer this time. Turning slightly towards the window so she could once again look up at the night sky she spoke again, "I, am worried."

"eh?" She gasped quietly, Ophis worried? That wasn't what she expected to hear.. "What are you worried about?"

"A Dragon, primordial, evil, has awoken."

The girl could feel a bead of sweat start to form on the back of her neck, "There are more Dragons?" A nod was her response. Vali had sometimes talked about a world of Dragons but Le Fay never paid it much thought, she assumed the Dragons just came from the Dimensional Gap in rare occurrences.. there hadn't been any new Dragons in centuries. If Ophis was saying what she thought she was, however, then that would mean there could potentially tens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of other Dragons who just hadn't appeared yet.

"Is this Dragon stronger than you or Great Red?"

"To him, we are nothing."

' _Oh dear.._ ' was it just her or did the room just start spinning suddenly? "Will he come here?"

"He, is sealed," Ophis said, shaking her head lightly in the negative this time, confusing the magician.

"Why are you worried then?"

"He, is mischievous."

* * *

She had a deadpan expression on her face as she meandered back towards her comrades. Whenever she heard the word mischievous she thought of Kuroka, who while yes was a bad cat, wasn't someone to be feared unless you were in a fight with her. So to hear Ophis refer to this Dragon as simply mischievous threw her through a bit of a loop. ' _Then again, Ophis isn't really great with words.. and despite her choice of words she did admit to being worried about him.. ugh, should I be scared or not? I just can't tell._ '

Groaning loudly she looked up at the starry sky, ' _sometimes the supernatural can be so troublesome._ '

* * *

A/N:

 **Well, I don't have too much to say admittedly. As I said in the first chapter this story will be kind of crazy in regards to the many aspects I will be pulling from. I'm sure some of you will have recognized the figure who saved Ichigo, we'll see more of him next chapter as well as the aforementioned High Hrothgar and Greybeards.**

 **As I said in the last chapter I'm not just randomly throwing things out there. all of the people and places I add from others sources will be explained in the story. Also, if you couldn't tell the sky in Pandemonium is supposed to be like the sky from Sovngarde.**

 **I know people are going to want Ichigo to keep Zangetsu and that** _ **is**_ **a possibility, however, I have some other ideas in mind that could be interesting too so I can't promise anything. If any of you have read what's so far been translated of the Bleach LN 'Can't Fear Your Own World' than you will know that there are three swords sealed away in the Royal Realm, one of which I'm thinking about giving to Ichigo which could be really awesome.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now.**

 **If you have any thoughts on this chapter than feel free to leave a review! I'm always looking to improve my writing and so constructive criticism is appreciated. If you have any questions then feel free to message me, I always reply when I can.**

 **\- Vertius**


	3. Chapter 3

In Darkness, Reborn

\- Chapter 3 -

Ichigo would be the first to admit that traversing the rocky terrain had been a pain in the ass at best and impossible at worst, without his new companion beside him he likely wouldn't have made it. Be it the incredibly steep rock faces or the sometimes mile wide canyons there was just no way he'd be able to make it with the limitations of his human body. As fit as he was, these were obstacles that only those of the supernatural could conquer, it _was_ a world of Dragons after all.

The most pleasant part of their journey thus far had to be the lack of bloodthirsty Dragons trying to cook him alive. Perhaps it was because his companion had already driven off the one violent Dragon in this world – ' _yeah right_ ' the teen snorted inwardly – or, the more likely reason was that the Dragons wanted nothing to do with his companion. Was it from fear? Respect? That he couldn't say, the only thing he knew for sure was that the other Dragons seemed content to let him do as he pleased.

Casting a sideways glance towards the armour clad man walking beside him he felt the perpetual frown that had remained on his features ever since waking up in that fake forest deepen. He still knew nothing about him, not his name, not where he came from or what he did there, not why he was here or what his purpose was, he knew nothing.

Despite what you might be thinking that wasn't actually the reason his frown had deepened, in truth the teen didn't really care. Would he like to know more about his saviour? Of course, but would he hold it against the man if nothing about himself was said? Hell no.

The reason for that mentality was because of the few words they'd shared between each other in the short time they'd spent together he'd come to one realization, anything that Ichigo had gone through in his life was nothing to the burdens this man carried on his soul every day.

He didn't need to be told his life story to realize that. This was the kid who was praised for his ability to read his opponent's hearts and understand even just a little bit their motivations, whether good or evil, and the things he'd felt from the man next to him had made even his heart clench at times.

The pain and emptiness that radiated from within him was almost unbearable.

It was a feeling he was quite familiar with, those seventeen months after his defeat of Aizen when part of his soul had been ripped away were hell. He still remembered it vividly, the way the rain beat on his hunched form as he lay on that rooftop broken and crying in agony at the crippling emptiness he felt within. His inability to do anything.

When Rukia plunged that sword through the core of his being and he felt that spark of reiatsu deep within his soul once more, heard those oh so familiar voices in the back of his mind, it was like he'd been reborn. It was because of that experience, because of his familiarity with the emotions he could feel from his companion that he wouldn't ask for the man's past.

He would just hope that one day – whether that day was tomorrow or somewhere in the distant future – the man beside him could heal whatever it was that caused him such pain, fill that emptiness within his soul.

"We are close to the base of the mountain," the armoured warrior called out, "this is where we will part ways."

At the sound of the man's voice beside him Ichigo's concentration shifted from his thoughts to the world around them, it only took one glance upwards the realize just how hard this journey would've been for him had he been alone. The 'throat of the world' as his companion had called it was even more unfathomable in person than when he'd seen it at a distance.

"There are seven thousand steps to the top," he continued causing Ichigo to seemingly choke on nothing.

"So _that's_ why you're ditching me," the teen joked, "I guess I can't blame you," he sighed out. He certainly hadn't expected a response from his companion at his poor joke, so when a muffled huff of laughter could be heard from within his helm the teen couldn't help but smile.

"I've already met with the four Greybeards on a couple of occasions, they don't like to be disturbed for trivial reasons and thus I will stay down here," he explained, earning a nod from Ichigo.

Though that rose the question, "are you sure they'll be fine with helping me then? I feel like I'd be more of a bother than anything."

"No, they will see you," he assured, "do not mistake my words Ichigo, they are not cruel old men you should fear, they've just been working to achieve the impossible for hundreds of years, if not more. As such they don't like to be disturbed when unnecessary. You, however, are someone new to this world, and a human no less, I have no doubts they've already noticed your presence and are intrigued."

Well, that was a relief, wouldn't that just be his luck to climb all the way to the top in hopes of meeting these Monk's who may be his only hope of finding that voice only to be turned away at the door. He didn't want to think about such a depressing possibility.

"Anything I should know about for the path up there?" Ichigo asked, head tilting to look at the man to his left.

A shake of the head was his response. "It should be clear, the Dragons avoid this mountain because of the Greybeards perched atop. So long as you don't fall off the side you should be okay."

Ichigo rounded on the armoured figure with wide eyes at those words, he hadn't even considered the possibility of falling!

Bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head he let out a rough sigh and took a few steps forward, pausing he turned once more to face his temporary companion. "Look, I'm not really good with these kinds of situations, goodbyes have never been my forte so.. I just want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me, if you didn't help me back then I'd either be a burnt crisp in some ditch or digesting in that stupid lizard's gut."

Receiving a nod in response, the teen turned back towards the base of the mountain where the path began and started forth. When he'd gotten about twenty yards away and was nearly at the start of the winding pathway, he heard his name called out.

Turning back once more to face the speaker of his name the teen was shocked at the question which was proposed to him, though the answer was obvious.

"Ichigo, you were very forthcoming with information about yourself when we first met, extending a hand of trust towards me when you had no obligation to do so, and now before we part ways, I would like to return that hand of trust."

Seeing the newcomers eyes light up in interest and gratitude the until now mysterious figure began his tale. "My name is Artorias, and before I was banished here, I was a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

~ Hueco Mundo

"The amount of low-levelled Hollow's coming here to seek shelter is incredible," Nel called out absentmindedly, her attention locked on the hundreds, if not thousands of Hollow's currently residing under the fake sky of Las Noches.

"It's to be expected. Due to Yhwach's tampering at the end of the war, the Hollow's who are brave enough to venture into the human world and survive are rewarded greatly with the vastly more powerful souls they can consume." The defacto leader of Hueco Mundo replied, coming to stand by her fellow Espada.

Nel cast a small, sideways glance at her blond friend, she had very clearly heard the bitterness which seeped into the woman's voice when the former Quincy King's name had escaped her mouth. It was understandable that she had yet to get over it.

To be defeated so lopsidedly, taken and held prisoner as some trophy of conquest, it would be humiliating. The former Tercera Espada could still vividly remember to look of relief in her teal eyes when she and Grimmjow had entered her holding room.

"It's certainly inspired the younger Hollow's to give in to their savage nature's." Nel finally responded in a sombre tone. It was a shame really, despite what most people would think Hueco Mundo had never been too violent or chaotic of a place.

Of course, there were some Hollow's who gave in to their base instincts, mercilessly hunted others to try and fill that emptiness within themselves, to evolve and regain their sanity, but for the most part, it was peaceful.

It was just too daunting of a task for the majority of Hollow's, even without any semblance of rational thought their instinct's told all they needed to know. The amount of fighting and devouring you needed to get through just to reach the Adjuchas evolution was astounding. And that was only the start of it.

Say you reached the level of Adjuchas and escaped from the Forest of Menos, then what? Now you have to fight to survive against all the other Adjucas class Hollow's up there with you, each and every one of them fighting for the same thing you are, to not lose the sanity that you'd finally grasped.

If you hesitate for even a moment, your evolution will begin to degrade, all that hard work lost. So what is your other option? To once again fight and devour every waking moment of your existence, as soon as one battle is over you set off in search of the next one, without rest. All in the hopes that you can reach the final stage of evolution, the Vasto Lorde class, where your once never-ending hunger and emptiness finally leaves you. When you no longer have to fear about your sanity slipping.

But, no matter how hard they fight not every Hollow is destined to reach the pinnacle of their race, so why bother?

At least that's how it used to be.

Now, most Hollow's were in a frenzied state, mindlessly swarming the human world in hopes of sinking their teeth into one of these now abundant and powerful souls.

"So what did your Fraccion find out?" She asked further, looking now towards the three females in question, she couldn't help but smile at their continued antics. Despite how much they argued with each other the care each of them held for one another was clear.

"We're no longer bound to just Japan," she answered, "I had them try travelling far outside the country with Sonido as well as through Garganta, both worked."

It took them quite a few years to realize that the invisible boundary surrounding Japan even existed. Their instincts always just kept them in that one place, never even considering the possibility that they may have been more out there. It was only when they started hearing whispers of new places in the human world and enemies other than the Shinigami and Quincy that they started looking into it.

"Mila Rose said that she encountered an armoured woman who called herself a 'Valkyrie.' She was strong, not enough to defeat my girls but they could sense many other strange reiatsu signatures as well as more of the Valkyrie and thus decided it would be best to retreat."

Nel nodded, before she could respond however a loud voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Hah! Sounds like I need to head down to the human world myself then. Who knows how many strong guys are down there just waiting for me to kill them!"

"Grimmjow.." Harribel began, fully intending to scold him for his reckless thoughts, though when her eyes landed on his form the words got stuck in her throat.

Nel wasn't so composed, as soon as she seen the hot-tempered Arrancar she burst out laughing, tears streaking her cheeks. "G-Grimjoww.. wha- what _happened_ to you?!" She chocked out between laughs. The reason for her outburst and Harribel's loss for words was, of course, the appearance of their companion. He sported many dark singe marks over his body and clothes and his normally messy blue hair was stood on end and blackened in spots. It looked as if he'd tried to stick a fork into an electrical socket.

The man in question looked ready to blow a blood vessel, he was all but growling at the two women, his fangs bared in frustration. "Shut up!" He roared, for all the anger that could be heard in his tone surprisingly enough there was also quite a good deal of embarrassment. "It was that fucking Quincy bitch! I was about to gut her so she did this to me!"

As if summoned by his words the very same Quincy he'd been referring to came stomping down the hall. "Haaaah?! Who're you calling a bitch you overgrown kitty!" She yelled back, sparks starting to fly as they locked gazes, "the only guts you're busting around here are theirs," she continued with a smirk, jerking a thumb in Nel and Harribel's direction.

"You bitch.." he growled out lowly, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know what you're so mad about, it's not like you looked any better before," Bambietta teased as she along with the rest of the Quincy entered the room.

"Che," was the simple response given to her, Grimmjow unwilling to humour them anymore. Then, more to himself than anything he added, "Why couldn't you guys die instead of Kurosaki, that bastard, he was so scared to rematch me that he went and let Yhwach kill him."

"I could say the same about you," Candice added, subconsciously bringing her hand up to rub her left arm which had been annihilated by Ichigo's attack. If not for Gigi she would still be without it.

Deciding that they had fooled around enough Harribel stepped forward, bringing the attention of each of those present towards her, "I'm glad you're all here, there's something I'd like to discuss with you all regarding the Shinigami."

"What? Are we going to go finish them off?" Candice cut in again, animosity clear in her blue eyes, "those arrogant bastards," she finished with a click of her tongue.

It was surprising, especially when you considered who was stood in that room with her, that no one seemed to keen on her idea of 'finishing them off.' In fact, it was one of her own that chastised her this time.

"I don't know why you're still so angry Candi-chan, they could have easily killed us off or left us to an even worse fate, but they didn't, they let us go." The pink haired Meninas reasoned.

Fists balling up Candice shifted a halfhearted glare to the floor, "I know that, okay!" Honestly? Not even she knew why she was still so mad, especially since she _was_ grateful to that flamboyant bastard for letting them go. If she had to guess why she was still so hung up it would probably be because the Captain Commander only gave them such kindness due to Ichigo, even in death it felt like that orange haired punk was mocking her.

~ _Flashback, three weeks after the war_

 _With a small groan, light green eyelashes fluttered open and stared blankly at the white ceiling above her._

 _Ignoring the sluggish feeling that weighed her limbs down, she jerked upright and ran her eyes thoroughly over the medium-sized room she found herself in._

 _She was quick to notice that wherever she was, it was not the Silburn. It reminded her of the Seireitei if she was honest, but how could that be? Surely his Majesty would have destroyed all of it._

 _Glancing at the two other figures in the room with her she held mixed feelings. She was happy to see other Quincy because that meant wherever she was, she wasn't alone. On the other hand, however, she was wary because there were no true friendships among Quincy. No one could truly be trusted. And that was especially true when she was sharing a room with Meninas McAllon and more so NaNaNa Najahkoop, both of whom appeared to be sleeping right now._

 _Hearing the door to her room start to open she shifted her gaze to the lone figure entering, immediately she was on guard. No matter how meek looking the boy may have been that was undoubtedly a Shinigami._

 _Her mind froze, she couldn't understand why his Majesty let any of the Shinigami live. Perhaps because they could heal, that was the only reason she could think of, but still, it didn't make sense._

 _"Ah, I see you've finally awoken!" The small Shinigami called out with a smile, bringing the woman in question from her thoughts._

 _"Stay back, Shinigami!" She shouted, bristling when she noticed the boy trying to approach her._

 _Her shout not only caused the short boy to jump in surprise but it awoke her two comrades who had been peacefully sleeping._

 _"What's all the yelling for, Candi-chan?" Meninas asked drowsily, rubbing_ _the sleep from her eyes._

 _Immediately she turned her ire toward her fellow Quincy. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What the hell are you both doing sleeping so peacefully?! Why haven't you killed this damn Shinigami!"_

 _"Its no good, Candi-chan," she admonished with a serious look on her face, "they've sealed our powers," she finished bringing a hand up to brush the collar around her neck._

 _Candice, following Meninas' movements, felt the collar around her own neck. Coming to the frightening realization that her powers were sealed she began to tremble with rage._

 _None of this made sense though! Why were their powers sealed? Why were Shinigami tending to their wounds and watching over them? It was almost as if his Majesty lost. "It can't be," she whispered out._

 _Sensing the myriad of emotions coming from the woman the Shinigami took a brave step forward, "excuse me.." he began, "please don't be alarmed. I assure you we mean no harm. I am Hanataro Yamada, 3rd seat of the Fourth Division."_

 _What was this brat saying?!_

 _"You mean no harm?! Hah?! Are you stupid?!" She continued yelling, her mind unable to come to terms with what was happening. "Why are you healing us anyways? I don't know what the hell's going on here but we've slaughtered a whole bunch of your allies, shouldn't you want us dead?"_

 _"Perhaps," a new voice called out, the three Quincy jumping in shock at the newcomers they hadn't noticed coming. "But can you really say you aren't happy to still be alive?"_

 _"Kyoraku-soutaichou, Kotetsu-taichou!" Hanataro called out, bowing lightly in their direction. Twin smiles were the response he received._

 _"Happy to still be alive? I suppose that depends what our fate is now," NaNaNa cut in, finally breaking his silence. "Every part of me screams that it isn't possible, yet no matter how you look at the situation his Majesty must have lost, and we are your prisoners."_

 _"What our fate is? Don't be stupid. They're obviously going to hand us over to that psychotic scientist so he can experiment on us."_

 _Kyoraku chuckled darkly._ _"You wouldn't be far off from the truth right there if this was still the old Gotei 13, Catnipp-san," Kyoraku admitted, earning a glare from the woman that told him if she could kill him, she would._

 _"However, Kurotsuchi-taichou has already completed his research on the Quincy so handing you three over to him would simply be_ cruel _." He trailed off, tone falling a few decibels lower and causing a shiver to run up the spines of all those present. And then, fast as a snap of the fingers, he was back to normal. "A cruelness that the late Ichigo-kun would have detested."_

 _Those words brought surprise to the faces of the three Quincy, and sombre looks to the Shinigami._

 _"Eh? Is he really dead?" Meninas affirmed, she found it hard to believe that the head of the special war powers, someone who could hold off eight Sternritter at once without even paying attention could be dead. It must have been Yhwach._

 _"Yes, a double-suicide with your former King," those words again brought surprised looks from the Quincy, Kyoraku had just confirmed that Yhwach, the Soul King empowered, Almighty wielding Yhwach had been defeated. Or so they believed, so the rest of the Shinigami believed._

 _The story he, the other Captain's and the Royal Guard had come up with was a double-suicide._

 _In a valiant effort, their great hero had once again sacrificed himself to defeat their enemy. It wasn't exactly a lie, without Ichigo none of them would be here right now._

 _"Our debt to Ichigo is endless, not in a million years could we pay him back for everything he's done for us, but you three are a good start." He knew full-well that Ichigo would want them to be set free, not because of naivete but because of compassion. The same compassion he'd held ever since bursting into their lives, the compassion which turned once enemies into allies._

 _"You're really going to let us go?" NaNaNa asked suspiciously, "Isn't that foolish? What if we come for revenge?"_

 _Huffing out in laughter Kyoraku gave the man a look that said_ don't be foolish _. "Ma, I'd say letting you go is a bit eager." And once again at the drop of a hat his posture, his expression, they were completely different._

 _"I'll be blunt, you three have two options here," he continued with a weighty gaze. "The first option is to stay here and_ help _Kurotsuchi-taichou with his research, the second is to try your luck in Hueco Mundo. The world of the living is for obvious reasons off-limits."_

 _With a smile that didn't_ _quite_ _extend to his eyes, Kyoraku made a sound of realization before speaking again, "well I suppose you have a third option as well. If you'd like I could also kill you right here, send you happily on your way back to the cycle of reincarnation."_

 _Again a shiver ran up the spines of those present._

 _Not wanting to appear docile and weak Candice snapped back at the Captain Commander, though she would admit in the depths of her mind that she felt the full weight of the situation, she was scared of the flamboyant man before her._

 _"You want us to go to Hueco Mundo with our powers sealed?! Are you stupid?! That would be a death sentence!"_

 _Again Kyoraku laughed. "Come now, we aren't_ that _cruel, those collars will be removed once you are about to be on your way, of course, there will be a couple more Captains there to make sure your departure goes_ smoothly _,_ _" pausing briefly he brought a hand up to scratch the stubble on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "P_ _erhaps Zaraki-taichou would enjoy the break from wor_ _k?" He shook his head and got back on track, "_ _You_ _three will need_ _to be able to defend yourself, especially so if the remaining Espada aren't very welcoming of you."_

 _Instead of responding right away to the Captain Commander, Candice glared at the sheets covering her. So they could either die right now, become lab toys for the Shinigami's sick scientist or go fight for their lives in Hueco Mundo. The options weren't great but then again why was she expecting otherwise._

 _Well, she had never been one to go down without a fight, "tch, I'll go to Hueco Mundo then."_

 _"Aw, well I can't leave Candi-chan so I guess I'll go too."_

 _Looking toward the final of the three Quincy the man simply nodded in agreement with the other two._

 _"Great!" Kyoraku said jovially with a clap of his hands, "Well prepare a Garganta for your use later today."_

 _Seeing that none of the Quincy had anything left to say Kyoraku gave a final look towards Isane and Hanataro and made for the door. Just as his hand was about to grasp the doorknob he paused, "ah, one more thing before I forget."_

 _Not even turning around to see their reactions he spoke, "Make no mistake, and do not forget, this is a kindness gifted to you from Ichigo-kun and born from our debt to him.. If you make me regret this decision, trample on the kindness of Ichigo-kun, you will be slaughtered without remorse by the full might of the Gotei 13."_

 _And then he was gone_ _, his threat lingering in the air like a haunting ghost._

~ _Flashback End_

Seeing that Candice had calmed down somewhat Bambietta got down to business, "So, what about the Shinigami?" she asked, directing her gaze towards Harribel. Their situation was somewhat unique, while the Quincy hadn't outright pledged allegiance to the Queen of Hueco Mundo they did respect her position and weren't completely against following her.

What other option did they have? Go to the human world so they could be hunted by the Shinigami? As much as they hated to admit it, they would stand no chance. While their base power levels were comparable to that of a low to mid-tier Captain they no longer had Vollstandig, and without that, they stood no chance against Bankai. It was the same with the Arrancar, while in base form the Quincy could keep up fairly well with Harribel, Nel or Grimmjow, but as soon as they activated Resurrection it was over.

And, the female Arrancar had been pretty forgiving by letting them stay in Las Noches, especially after everything the Quincy had done to them. So, with nothing better to do, they followed her. Glancing back up and the woman in question her intentions were made clear.

"I would like to form an official alliance with the Shinigami."

* * *

~ Pandemonium, at the throat of the world.

He didn't have the energy to appreciate the large stone monastery when he'd finally reached the top, he'd just spared it a cursory glance before falling forwards and shifting into a half-seated position. His head resting on his shoulder he lifted a tired gaze towards the swirling mass of colour above him. Absentmindedly his left hand slowly massaged his thigh, the muscles trembling lightly from the strenuous workout he'd just put them through.

He knew from the start that the seven-thousand steps wouldn't be easy, but he never could've imagined the six or so hour long trek would have been that tough. Huffing out the teen's lips twisted into something close to a grin but not quite there. He never realized how much he missed having a sense of time, something that had been obviously absent since he first woke up in that fake forest amidst the Astral Plains.

No, a wristwatch hadn't suddenly appeared, nor had the Pandemonium suddenly adopted a day-night cycle. It was merely an educated guess born from past experience. He could still remember it now, a time long before he had been thrust into the supernatural. A time before his mother had been taken away and their family had still been whole. They had gone on a family vacation to visit Risshakuji, or Yamadera as it was more commonly called. It was a scenic temple located northeast of Yamagata City, founded over a thousand years ago.

In order to reach Yamadera, you needed to climb a little over a thousand steps, a feat that had originally taken his family about an hour. Though considering all the breaks they took to admire the breathtaking views and the fact that his parents had to carry himself and his sisters most of the way it slowed them down a lot.

Ichigo assumed that with his current physical shape it would take him no more than forty minutes to make the climb now. The only difference between that time and this, however, was an extra six-thousand steps.

There was no way in hell he could do that in one go and so with roughly fifteen-minute breaks in between each set of a thousand steps – and yes he had counted – he guessed it took him a little over six hours altogether.

A faint roar echoing off in the distance pulled his eyes open once more, the fatigue which had been plaguing him lifting from his body. The legendary creature's voice had served as a reminder to why he was there, what he needed to accomplish. So without another thought, he stood, brushed off his clothes and turned to face the stone monastery once more, this time examining it thoroughly.

Visually it wasn't anything mind-blowing, well at least when compared to everything else he'd seen recently. A large building with a stone tower splitting its front staircase into two, both paths leading to separate doors.

The most incredible thing in his mind was that this place existed altogether. He couldn't help but wonder who had built it and how. Perhaps it was some form of energy manipulation like in the Seireitei? He wasn't sure.  
Upon reaching one of the twin sets of bronze, double-doors he noticed with growing curiosity the dragon's skull that had been etched into its surface. Tracing one of the jagged lines of the Dragons eye with his finger, he was forced to pull back sharply when the doors began to creep open.

The air that swept over him as he stepped inside was surprisingly chilly, and it carried with it a smell of smoke both acrid and sweet. There were four metal sconces in the entryway, two on either side of him and all lit with what he guessed was a magical flame considering there was no tinder burning below it.

Leaning to the right he tried to catch a quick glimpse of what he guessed was the main room. He could see much stronger golden glows flickering off the walls and stone floor so perhaps there was a larger fire pit inside.

He paused briefly, he hadn't seen anyone thus far and wondered if he should really be just letting himself in like this. Then again there hadn't exactly been a doorbell he could ring, and the doors did open on their own so he would just take that as a sign of his welcome.

At the very far side of the room and up a set of small stairs, he could see another set of the same bronze double doors which he had entered from. Splitting the staircase into two was the large pit of fire he'd guessed would be there. Asides from a few other smaller sconces like the ones in the entrance way, this pit acted as the main source of light for the room.

Turning to his left upon fully entering the room his eyes fell on what looked to be a shrine. Embossed onto the wall was a symbol of a Dragon, its wings and tail both working to create the shape of a diamond. Peering over his shoulder at the floor behind him he took note of a similar diamond shape that was etched into the floor. Glancing back towards the symbol he breathed out a soft ' _interesting._ '

"That is the symbol of the once great Draconic Pantheon, traveller," an elderly voice called out.

Spinning on his heel, the first thought that came to his mind when his eyes found the owner of the new voice was that the term 'Greybeard' really suited him. "The Draconic Pantheon?" the teen repeated, more of a question than a statement.

"Indeed," He nodded before descending the stairs and stopping in the middle of the room, "founded by the followers of the three Primordial Dragons, greater deities that even the mightiest of Gods revered."

The teen's eyes widened. "Who were they?"

"Asgorath, the Dragon God of Creation and World-Shaper. Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time." The man paused, brows tilting together ever so slightly, "and Vulthuryol, the Dragon God of Destruction.. the World-Eater."

"Do they still live?" Ichigo had to ask.

"Of course, beings of such an existence could never truly due." He began, the weight of his words not lost. "Asgorath's mortal body was slain by Vulthuryol in a battle that shook the multi-verse, his soul now resides in the Astral Planes though there is no known history of him ever communication with another being – Dragon or not – since he was slain.

Akatosh also resides in the Astral Planes though I do not know much more than that. Of the three Primordial Dragons, he is the only one who still retains his freedom.

Vulthuryol, like Akatosh, still retains his mortal body, however, he is sealed deep within this very realm."

A cold sense of dread ran down the teen's spine at the final explanation, pieces of his conversations with the ' _mysterious voice_ ' coming back to him.

" _I can tell you a little bit, my vision right now is somewhat.. limited._ "

" _Do not dwell on it, this world works in mysterious ways.. perhaps we shall meet yet if fate allows it._ "

" _Because I pulled your soul from the cycle of reincarnation._ "

" _Or, if you wish for a second chance at life, to be reborn and reunited with your friends and family then walk forwards and come find me._ "

As much as he wished it didn't, it all made sense.

If the elder monk noticed the distress swirling within the teen's eyes than he didn't comment on it, instead he furthered the interaction. "I believe that introductions are in order." He began, unfazed by the three other men who came to stand beside him. "I am Master Arngeir, to my left is Master Einarth, to my right is Master Borri and to his right is Master Wulfgar. We are the four Greybeards."

The three men nodded politely at him but made no move to speak, the former Shinigami took that as his cue, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Arngeir made a hum of thought, "Japanese is it? So Kurosaki-san?" He asked earning a nod from the man in question, "you may call us similarly if you'd like." Again he received a nod.

"Now then, I wonder if you could tell us what brought you here Kurosaki-san? I have no doubt that Artorias led you to us because he believed we were your only hope."

Bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his head he sent an uneasy glance towards the tiled floor. "I think you've already answered one of the questions I had when coming here," he admitted before his face fell grim, "I think I was brought here to meet Vulthuryol."

What sounded like a startled grunt escaped Arngeir's throat at those words, a look of severity making his eyes look even darker, "explain yourself," he stated, no room for objections. Not that the teen would have any, he just wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, I died a hundred years ago," Ichigo started with a slight grimace, that would take some getting used to, "It was only recently that I woke up again and when I did a voice called out to me, this is what it said.."

It only took a few moments to explain everything that had happened, the Greybeards for their part listened diligently, not making any attempts to interject. When he did finish the four men nodded almost simultaneously, each of them clearly having come to the same conclusion.

"Please come with us, Kurosaki-san, we should hold this conversation in a more comfortable place," Arngeir said whilst turning and heading back from the direction he'd come, the other Greybeards following him. Wordlessly Ichigo too fell in step, he had a bad feeling he'd want to be sitting for what was about to come anyway.

Up the stairs to the right and down the hallway was where he was led, another right about halfway down the hall took them to what he assumed was their final destination, a large conference room that looked even bigger than the one they'd come from.

A large stone oval-shaped table was the centrepiece of the room, a fire pit at its centre and twelve stone seats – which were a lot comfier than expected – were placed around it. As instructed Ichigo sat at the head of the table on the farthest side of the room, Arngeir took the head seat on the side closest to the entryway and the other three Masters sat around him.

Another moment of silence passed between the five before finally, a comment was made on his tale. "You made the correct decision in coming to the Pandemonium, your second option was not as simple as this ' _voice_ ' would have you believe."

"What do you mean?" He asked wearily.

"I'm not too familiar with the Quincy as a whole, however, their power has been quite thoroughly explored in our research. They destroy souls, not just Hollow souls but any that are killed by their power has their soul removed from existence." He paused, a contemplative look covering his face.

"The power to destroy souls sounds like quite the grave _sin_ to me," he finished knowingly, leaving Ichigo to put the pieces together.

It didn't take long.

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat, the extra emphasis Arngeir had put on the word sin was the only clue he needed. As a former Shinigami, someone who had seen the gates of Hell, entered Hell to save his two sisters, he knew exactly what happened to sinners.

And that meant that Ishida, his _Mother_ , they were both in there right now, had been for a hundred years. What if they had given up? Allowed the Kushanada to devour them. What if they had become mindless sinners like those on the first level of Hell he'd seen the first time around?

Teeth locked together in a silent sneer the teen's fist came down painfully on the stone surface of the round-table. Before he could let out another blow of frustration, however, a voice of reason broke through the dark thoughts that clouded his mind.

"I do not know what conclusions you have come to, Kurosaki-san, nor will I ask, but isn't it too early to give in to those dark emotions? If you succeed in what you came here to do then perhaps it is not too late to correct that which troubles you."

Like a splash of cold water on a hot day, the clarity that overcame him at those simple words was refreshing. He was right. He would find that voice and be reborn. Primordial Dragon or not, it didn't matter. He would be reborn, He would regain his former strength whether that meant as a Shinigami or not, he would re-enter Hell and he would free his mother and Ishida.

He had destroyed Hell's chains once before and he would do so again. He would go through Satan himself if he had too, which in all likelihood he would considering he had been told that all the Gods he once thought to be myth's existed.

With hope renewed and an end goal in mind he continued where they left off, "so do you believe my assumption is right?"

Quickly trading glances with the other Greybeards the man at the opposite head of the table nodded, "all things considered, it's the only logical answer."

"So can you help me get to him? You said Vulthuryol was sealed deep within the Pandemonium right?" He asked excitedly.

" _We_ cannot, our knowledge does not yet extend that far, however, our Master should be able to guide you."

"Your Master?" He affirmed with wide-eyed curiosity, "Artorias only mentioned the four of you."

"Understandable, his existence was mentioned briefly however Artorias has never met him nor inquired further about his identity."

"I get the impression that your Master isn't the same as you?"

"You are correct, he is a Dragon, not as old or formidable as the one who sent us here but he is still an Elder Dragon which demands respect."

Ichigo perked up, he had been curious about the four monks origin story, this was the perfect chance to ask, "the Dragon who sent you here? Does that mean you were banished here as well?"

Sensing the small hint of frustration which lay under the traveller's words Arngeir made a small hum of realization, "so you've heard Artorias' tale have you? Truly a sad one, I recall nearly losing myself to emotion as well when I'd first heard it."

"Well don't worry," Ichigo said assuredly, bringing a look of curiosity to the elder's face, "I already promised Artorias that I'd help him, and I never go back on my word."

It was a proclamation that the Greybeards couldn't bring themselves to doubt, the look in the young man's eyes, the conviction within the words he spoke, it made it impossible to doubt him.

"We are glad to hear it. If you are indeed able to help him then consider that as repayment for our aiding you." The orange haired traveller nodded in acceptance. "Now then, to answer your original question. No, we were not forced here against our will, it was our choice and ours alone that led us here, a decision that we do not regret."

"Why?"

"We were once something close to Magicians, hundreds of years ago- or has it already been a thousand?" He paused, humming in thought as a hand was brought up to stroke his beard. "Well it doesn't matter," he finally said with a shake of his head, then he continued. "We wanted more you see, much like how scientists are always working to achieve greater feats, we wanted to reach the pinnacle of Magic. To use it as Dragons do.

The space between worlds, the 'Dimensional Gap' is filled with all of the residual energies left over from the clash between Asgorath and Vulthuryol, that we are millions of years past that point in time and the energies in the gap are still as unending and overwhelming as ever should give you even a small hint at how powerful the three Primordial Dragons were- are still.

It is that energy which seeps into the dimensions and the creatures that inhabit them which give us the ability to use Magic as we do, however, we are limited. We must use Magic Circles to summon forth that power, something that delays casting time and weakens the potency of a spell, yes the strongest being of the world can still use frighteningly powerful Magic even with the restriction of the Magic Circle, however, it could be so much more.

But Dragons do not have this restriction. All Dragons originate from the original three, they are quite simply masses of energy, why would they need a Magic Circle to draw on that which they are made from? They don't. And that is why Dragons have always been labelled as such legendary creatures, why even the weakest of Dragons are still to be feared."

Ichigo was enamoured by all of this information, however, something was on his mind. "But what about Shinigami?" Having been one himself, Ichigo knew with utmost certainty that he – nor his companions – were Dragons, yet they never used anything resembling a Magic Circle.

"Hmm, yes, there are exceptions. It is because of the Soul Chain that the Shinigami and Hollow can use energy as they do, though I cannot say much more on it. Our research never went far into those two races because the Soul Chain is not something one can acquire no matter how hard they tried, thus it held no value in regard to achieving our goal. It is the same with the Quincy, their progenitor "Yhwach" is the reason they use energy as they do, how he managed such a thing we couldn't know."

Ichigo nodded, satisfied with the answer he received. "So how did you get here then?"

"It was truly a fateful encounter," he huffed out, a reminiscent smile on his face. "That we would meet Kereska, an Ancient Dragon and one of the twelve original descendants of the three Primordial Dragons.. we could never in a million years have imagined that something like that would happen.

The Goddess of Dragon Magic, she was different than other Dragons, she was willing to give us an opportunity to learn to control energy as the Dragons did, though it did not come without risks.

She told us that she would tear open a pathway to this world, the Pandemonium, that if we were to succeed in our goal then we would need to learn from the Dragons themselves, however, if we would ever wish to leave this world than it would have to be through our own success."

Ichigo was wide-eyed, "so you're stuck here unless you learn how to tear open that same pathway?" The monks nodded. The teen would admit he thought it sounded crazy, however, they had said it themselves that they regretted nothing, so who was he to argue it?

There was one more thing nagging at his mind. Something he had pieced together through their encounter. It started with his original question of how this place was made, further spurred on by that Dragon logo which Arngeir said represented the Draconic Pantheon founded by the followers of the three Primordial Dragons. The number of which he had just learned to be twelve, the same number of chairs lined up around this table.

Coincidence? Ichigo doubted it.

"This place was created by those Dragons, wasn't it? Kereska and the other eleven."

The Greybeards looked pleased with his deduction. "Indeed, that is quite the puzzle you have pieced together.

Ichigo flushed slightly at the praise, "so what happened to them?"

"They are alive, some of them are in this very realm hibernating. Others, like Kereska, are out exploring in the pursuit of knowledge. There is even one who has taken residence in the forest of familiars- a section of Hell. She is now known as one of the five Dragon Kings due to her lost status as an Ancient Dragon." Seeing the curious look in Ichigo's eyes Arngeir simply shook his head, "It is not our story to tell, traveller. If you wish to hear it then you must seek out Tiamat and earn her favour."

* * *

His second climb was going much more smoothly than the first, not only was this pathway significantly shorter but it was also very well maintained. The Greybeards had offered to let him stay and rest a bit further but he had to decline, there was too much excitement, anticipation and nervousness swarming inside of him to be able to relax.

He had ascertained lots of information from the monks that he would sift through on his short journey up the foggy pathway to the peak of the mountain.

There it was. Another ten or so steps and he would crest the mountain where the Greybeards Master – a Dragon – was waiting for him. The sweat forming on his palms and the accelerated beating within his chest gave away his nervousness, though could you blame him? His first encounter with a Dragon hadn't gone well. It wasn't that he didn't trust this one, he had no reason not to, he was just scared, plain and simple.

Taking a deep breath the teen steeled his resolve and stepped forwards.

The top of the mountain was relatively flat though it looked as if the original peak had been blown up, and considering what inhabited this world that possibility was all too likely. There were, however, still some larger, more jagged pieces of stone that one could use as a platform or perch themselves on.

And the objective of his latest journey was doing just that.

As he'd imagined, the Greybeards Master dwarfed him in size and was just as ferocious looking as every other winged beast he'd seen so far. Thankfully, that ferociousness didn't extend to his eyes. Honestly, the Dragon looked as though he'd seen better days. Tattered skin on its wings and tail, broken and chipped horns and chin-spikes, dull colour in its skin and eyes. It had clearly lived a long and eventful life until this point.

"I have fought many battles, Wunduniik." The Dragon called out suddenly as if reading Ichigo's thoughts.

"Wunduniik..?" Ichigo repeated slowly, and although he had just heard the Dragon say it, it was surprisingly difficult to repeat. It felt as if he wasn't quite supposed to say it.

"It means traveller in your tongue," he answered. "Forgive me, I am used to conversing with the Dovah – Dragons."

Ichigo nodded. So basically he should expect a lot of words thrown in that he couldn't understand. Though that rose the question, "can the Greybeards speak the Dragon language then too?"

He hadn't heard anything that could be counted as another language, but now that he thought about it.. three of the Masters hadn't uttered a single word the whole time he was there. It had only been Arngeir who had spoken to him. How odd.

The Dragon hummed at the question subsequently pulling the teen from his thoughts. "Geh ahrk nid. Yes and no. Our tongue will come naturally as they reach what it means to be a Dragon."

Again he nodded. He was getting the impression that the Dragon language was more important than what one would first assume, perhaps he could inquire about it later? For now though, "I'm Ichigo by the way, Ichigo Kurosaki."

In response, the Dragons large head fell slightly forward in acknowledgement and approval. "And I am Paarthurnax. In your tongue, it would mean ambition-overlord-cruelty."

The teen gave the Dragon a weary look. "Not a very friendly sounding name," he quipped, it had just slipped out before he could even think about stopping, Thankfully what sounded like an amused snort escaped the Dragons snout and thus he would assume Paarthrunax had not been offended.

"It is not, though it suits my old nature very well."

"What do you mean?"

"Dov wahlaan fah rel. We were made to dominate. The will to power is within our blood. As a direct descendent of Vulthuryol, it was even truer with me," the Dragon drawled out.

Ichigo's brows flew up. He had noticed right away the slow, almost lazy manner Paarthurnax spoke in, however, to hear the Dragon admit such a thing with so little emotion kind of threw the teen off. "A direct descendant?! Why did you change? How did you?"

"You see my tattered body, wunduniik, it was to preserve my life. Had I not escaped my inborn nature than I would have kept fighting until my body crumbled away. Unahzal laas geh. Vokriivos niid. We have eternal life, but we are not invincible.

I overcame my nature through meditation, though not a day goes by where I am not tempted to return to that inborn nature. Zin krif horvut se seleyk. Honour is fighting the lure of power."

"What is better – to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?" Ichigo whispered distantly. He had heard those words before, a long time ago, though he couldn't quite remember where from. This old Dragons words had caused that quote to come rushing back to him, and how fitting they were.

Brushing off one of the more flat stones around him he sat down, aware of but choosing to ignore the appraising gaze Paarthurnax was directing at him.

"Y'know, I've experienced some pretty crazy shit in my life so far," he said suddenly, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement, "but if someone would've told me a couple years ago that I'd be here today casually talking with a Dragon, I'd have tossed them in the looney bin."

"I trust you've enjoyed this interaction much more than your first?"

Ichigo merely sent a sour glance towards the winged beast at its jest, the amusement in the Elder Dragons voice was nearly palpable. "You saw that huh?" He answered with a click of his tongue, annoyance creeping onto his features.

"Other races view Dragons as mindless creatures who seek nothing but destruction and domination, this is not true. Krosis. It is regretful. You have seen it for yourself, the Dov just love to be free."

Ichigo couldn't deny that. Watching them roll lazily through the air was evidence enough. "But clearly there are some exceptions," the teen finally shot back with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course. The Dovah are instinctual creatures, they love to do battle, though Soslunviir is an abnormally violent Dragon, he has been consumed by his inner nature."

"Che, I'll say." He grunted, hand coming up to rub his left side where he had received a particularly nasty gash. The Greybeards had tried to heal him as best they could but were no experts, as such he wasn't completely good to go just yet.

He still greatly appreciated the effort, however. "If it wasn't for Artorias then I'd be dead right now."

"Hmm. Ah yes, Dragon Slayer Artorias. Dovah faas rok. The Dragons fear him. Respect him. Yes, he is very powerful indeed."

Ichigo had kind of figured that already, anyone willing to charge a Dragon head first was either really stupid or had the power to back it up. Though he had to wonder just how strong the guy really was. How would he fare against Urahara-san, Kyoraku-san or even his own father? It would be interesting for sure.

Though he had to wonder, "don't you hold any animosity towards him?" It would only be logical considering the guy had probably killed a lot of Dragons in his lifetime.

A small silence fell over the clearing at the question. For the first time since meeting him, Ichigo could see a look of uncertainty in the Dragons slitted eyes.

And then it was gone.

"I do not," he confessed finally. "While saddened by the loss of my brothers and sisters, I cannot bring myself to hold it against him. Why should one be scorned for protecting themselves and that they hold dear? That would be the height of foolishness.

Despite how free-spirited and peaceful most Dragons are, we still cause issues for other pantheons simply due to our sheer size and power." the Dragon paused, his next words coming out with a little more humility. "More so, the Dov are prideful creatures to a fault. Even the weakest of Dragons are something to be feared, they know this and it stokes their pride, it gives them a feeling of superiority. How do you think a Dov will react to someone of a 'lesser race' telling them what to do?"

Ichigo sighed out with incredulity, Dragons were becoming more and more amazing the more he heard of them, though he wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or not just yet.

With a couple strong beats of his wings, Paarthurnax jumped from the perch he was on and landed on the larger platform below with a thud. Ignoring the confused glance being sent his way he ambled to the far side of the plateau, opposite of the path which Ichigo has ascended.

Turning back he gave the teen a steely gaze. "You have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis."

Ichigo could feel the goosebumps along his skin, excitement coursing through his veins like lighting. "You mean..?"

"Mm, yes, I will help you." Seeing the relief which flooded into the boy's eyes Paarthurnax made sure to warn him aptly. "Do not rest yet, wunduniik, to reach Vulthuryol is not so simple as walking through a dimensional gate."

And at those words, any hope which had filled his heart began to freeze over. He'd always known it wouldn't be easy, but the grim, foreboding tones that laced his gravelly voice whispered of terrors he couldn't even imagine.

"What do I have to do?"

You have to go down." Paarthurnax said bluntly, earning a look of confusion. "What you see around you isn't all there is to the Pandemonium, this is only the first of four layers. The Pandesmos – where we currently sit – is the most habitable of all the four layers, each subsequent layer gets worse as you delve deeper, though I would hardly call the second layer habitable as it is."

"What's the second layer like?"

"It is named Cocytus, that should give you an idea."

The teen blanched. One of the five rivers which encircled Hades? The ninth and lowest circle of Hell? The frozen lake which is said to have giants chained around its borders.. that Cocytus?! What the hell were these people thinking? Vulthuryol, the Greybeards, Paarthurnax, they were lunatics, how the hell was he supposed to get through Cocytus and live?!

Feeling a wave of exhaustion flood through him he slouched forwards and dragged a tired hand over his face and through his hair. The toll of everything he'd been through since waking up again having finally caught up with his body. He had been alright thus far only due to the emotions of excitement, anticipation and hope which had kept him energized and willing to push on.

But the wall of reality that had just slammed into him took all the energy which he'd been riding thus far and none too kindly extinguished it. Inhaling, he held the breath for a moment before exhaling a slow and soothing breath.

Looking back towards the Dragon, Ichigo needed to clarify something. "You realize I'm currently a human right?" His voice came out only slightly higher than a mumble. Seeing the Dragon nod he continued in a humorous drawl, "I appreciate the confidence but sending me to Cocytus is a death sentence."

Paarthurnax shook his head, "Drem. Patience. I am not sending you to your death, have faith in this Dovah's wisdom."

Ichigo held their locked gaze for a moment longer, challenging the words of the Greybeards Master. When he found no hint of uncertainty in the slitted gold he merely nodded his head in a silent okay to continue.

"It isn't truly the Cocytus, it merely adapted that name over the millennia due to the fact that the river Styx flows through its barren caves. One end of which leads to the underworld, Hades domain. The other leads to the real Cocytus, the ninth layer of Hell. Obviously, it isn't so simple as sailing down one way or another and entering the respective realm, but with the right knowledge and abilities, it could be done. The Pandemonium sits on the side closest to the Underworld."

The teen sighed again – something he'd been doing a lot lately – at the information given. So instead of the frozen lake Cocytus, it was the river Styx. So much better. ' _Try to stay positive, Ichigo,_ ' he groused mentally, ' _Paarthurnax said to trust his wisdom._ ' It couldn't be so bad right? As long as he avoided the river he should be okay right? Ichigo really should have known better by now.

"The river itself is the key to reaching the third layer of the Pandemonium – Phlegethon – though I do not know how. You will need to search for the answer yourself."

Well, at least Paarthurnax sounded apologetic.

"So you're telling me I have to snoop around _the river Styx_ to try and get to the third layer?" He nodded. "And I'm guessing my end goal is the fourth layer?" Another nod. ' _Of course, it is._ '

"Yes. Agathion. It is the final resting place of things which should never be awoken. Vodahmin ko unslaad vulom. Forgotten in eternal darkness. It is only fitting that Vulthuryol was imprisoned there."

"Right. So how do I get to the second layer?" He asked simply, though instead of earning a verbal response the Dragon simply flicked its head towards the edge of the mountain it was sat near, signalling for him to come closer. He gave his body one quick stretch upon standing and started his way to the edge, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the Grand Master of the Greybeards. It wasn't that he didn't trust the dragon per se, something just felt off. More so, there was something that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

Paarthurnax seemed sure enough that Vulthuryol was well and truly sealed down below, but.. was he really? Perhaps he was just being paranoid but the idea that the one called ' _Dragon God of Destruction_ ' and ' _World-Eater,_ ' the creature who was strong enough to defeat Asgorath, the Dragon God of Creation and World-Shaper could be so easily sealed away seemed fishy to him. He would need to trust the Dragons words for now.

Upon reaching the edge of the cliff he followed Paarthurnax's gaze deep down into the valley below. He didn't need an explanation to tell him what the eerie blue glow was rising from the cracked rocky surface. It was overwhelming, the longer he stared into the sinister waters the harder it became to look away from. With each passing second the feeling of nausea grew, it felt as if his soul was being violated by the negative energies which seeped from its depth.

Anger. Loathing. Guilt. Grief. Loneliness. Distrust. Hatred. Jealousy. Depression. Anguish. Envy. Despair. It was too much.

He felt momentary relief when something distinctly tail-shaped slammed into his back, shattering his concentration on the river, though it returned sevenfold when he realized what was actually happening. Shifting in the air as he fell rapidly towards the raging waters his fear filled eyes locked briefly with the Elder Dragons, the emotionless stare he received back was oppressive.

* * *

A/N:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I have pulled things from many different sources and so I won't list them all but just know that I don't own any of this! The characters and worlds depicted all belong to their respective authors!**

 **Two flashbacks in three chapters? Yikes. I normally don't like using them but for these two instances it was necessary, though I promise there shouldn't be anymore, not in the near future at least.**

 **A few people have contacted me in regards to the power of Shouting from Skyrim, don't worry, Ichigo will _not_ be getting that power. It just doesn't fit in my opinion. You'll have noticed that I kept the Dragon language in and that is simply because I think its really cool. I had to really force myself to use it as little as possible when writing the Paarthurnax scene, though I made sure to keep some of it in because those of you who are familiar with his character know that he uses the language quite frequently.**

 **I've said that Ichigo won't be learning any shouts and the whole concept of shouting wont be in the story at all, however, you'll have noticed as well that Master Borri, Einarth & Wulfgar didn't say anything much like in Skyrim. The reason being that I was unsure if I wanted to include shouting or not, maybe not for Ichigo, but for the Greybeards and other Dragons. On that I am still unsure, however, one thing I am sure of is that I want the Dragon language to be somewhat significant in the story, nothing too crazy but a little.**

 **I know a lot of people guessed that the bad Dragon was Alduin because of the Skyrim references, and I thought about it, but then I changed it to Vulthuryol. My reasons for the decision? Vulthuryol sounds more evil then Alduin and it sounds cool lol.**

 **Also, I have a bad feeling someone is going to review saying what did Paarthurnax mean when he said 'blank' or 'blank' in the Dragon language, why didn't you leave a guide? I didn't leave a guide because there wasn't a need for one, anytime Paarthurnax says something in the Dragon tongue, know that whatever he says right after is him repeating what he said but in the English language.**

 **I'll use Paarthurnax's final line of dialogue as an example. He says "Vodahmin ko unslaad vulom." and then right after "Forgotten in eternal darkness." Forgotten in eternal darkness translates roughly to Vodahmin ko unslaad vulom in the Dragon tongue. I say roughtly because not every English word is translated into the Dragon tongue and so I had take take liberties in some places.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now.**

 **If you have any thoughts on this chapter than feel free to leave a review! I'm always looking to improve my writing and so constructive criticism is appreciated. If you have any questions then feel free to message me, I always reply when I can.**

 **\- Vertius**


End file.
